Eye Of The Apocalypse (ON HIATUS)
by Lilith072114
Summary: Ambition or Love? What will Vegeta choose? If he ever had the chance to change his destiny would he sacrifice having a family? What if someone have the power to grant his desires but the fate of the universe is at stake? Friendship or Love? How is it to Love? Is it to throw away everything else for one's happiness? Is it sacrificing? (dark drama, Love triangle, OC and time travel)
1. Chapter 1-Alpha

**Prologue**

 _What is it like to die? Do we have to fear death? Does it hurt? I... I feel nothing... As I closed my eyes all I could remember was your eyes..Those intimidating onyx eyes as black as the deepest black matter in space. Your emaciating voice.. Like music to my ears invigorating every part of my body and soul. Your lips that seemed so tender and sweet, intoxicating to taste upon. But I dont remember who you are, and what your name was..._

 _Where am I? Who am I?_

As I floated in an endless space of desolation and eternal nothingness with swirling auroras and deafening silence. It was like floating in eternal bliss there was no end. Even in the midst of loneliness I don't feel anything. Not sadness, not even fear. But the numbness was irritating it was an unusual feeling. I closed my eyes, my mouth instinctually opened to say words which I don't know how to say. It was a very foreign, unearthly, and transcendental language I had ever spoken. It was like I had known that language all my life but I don't know what language it was. After I had spoken the foreign word, a floating door suddenly appeared in front of me. Of course, I ought to enter the door for there was no other way out of this queer place of frozen space and time.

I opened the door as blinding light slowly entered the empty space coming from inside it. I walked through it, and I closed my eyes for as it was adapting to the immense light. As I entered the door I felt a different ambience. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a giant man sitting on a chair with a table in front. His skin has a dark shade of pink, his face was hairy having a long black beard and he had a pair of thorns on his head. The giant man froze in shock as he saw me. He was trembling with fear and it made me confused. The man was out of words as cold sweats forming on his forehead. I studied my surroundings, I saw translucent bluish flame like elements floating in line behind of me. I has no idea what they were, even so not that I cared.

The giant got up to his senses stood up kneeled and bowed down in front of me as his whole body shook with fear. He spoke those foreign words with shaking voice and I seemed to understand. The giant man stood up gestured his hand like pointing the way in a respectful manner still his head was bowed down to me. I followed the way where the Giant man directed me. There was big door with foreign and weird writings on the top, it seems it hadn't been usually opened or used. The door seemed to be isolated and restricted. As I touched the doors, a violet light started to draw pattern from my hand going through the surface of the door like fluid poured on curved patterns. Then a concentrated horizontal light came out from the center, a signal that the door was opening.

I don't need force to open it as it opened by itself. As it opened it revealed what is seemed to be a different realm. There were white see-through curtains aesthetically put in places. The walls were violet with gold intricate artistic patterns. The floor was foggy like dry ice thrown into water. On the center and seemingly dividing the room was a pool with glowing pink, crimson and gold liquid on it. The door behind me closed and vanished right in front of my eyes. There was no way going through the next door from the other side without going through the pool. But I felt no hesitation and no doubts. I stepped on the stairs going down the pool submerging myself. As I fully submerged myself I closed my eyes. I don't seem to be floating from the liquid, my body was standing straight still while submerged in the liquid. I continued to walk to reach the other end of the pool. While I walked beneath I saw a vision of a girl with lavishly long jet black black hair with full bangs, with perfect body and curves like a goddess, heartless and emotionless cold golden yellow eyes.

As I reached the other side of the pool I felt the stairs on my footsteps slowly I emerged from the pool taking the steps of its stairs beneath. As I was completely emerged I felt something different. I can now feel some sensations down my foot, I can feel that I was standing on a floor unlike on the other side of the pool. I realized I was starting to have this sensation the moment I have submerged on the pool.

The golden and pink liquid stayed on my private parts, covering them. Most of it on my shoulders, head, arms legs and feet. As I have completely emerged the golden liquid solidifies turning it into a crown of gold on my head extending through my jaws, and a golden armor to some various parts of my body the pink liquid became different color like pale brown as it solidies becoming a sort of clothing with violet patterns on it but despite of it all, It was still very revealing. I felt different, I felt alive, tangible. The weightlessness and numbness all gone. I felt having flesh and bones once again.

As I entered the other door in front of me. There was nothing different except that it has no pool like the room behind me. The door behind me shut and then vanishes. There was a big glass wall sized window, looking through it you can see enormous spherical bodies floating through the frozen space and time.

"How nostalgic" I whispered to myself.

I walked across the room then decided to stop at the center. I closed my eyes and I raised my hand to the midline of my body, my palms facing upward. Inhaling the celestial air.

"I will find you..."

I frowned as I dig deep in my thoughts. I extended my right hand out front in the level of my chest a golden staff with a violet sphere appeared then I grabbed it.

"So that is your name... Vegeta."

* * *

 **Intro**

 **This is a Vegeta Fangirl Fantasy inspired type of fanfiction. I just thought I wanted to go inside the DB universe, but instead of just being a plain fangirl I thought it would be exciting to put some twist to it. This will be a love triangle between Vegeta Bulma and an fanfic basically just seeing myself or any other fangirl entering the db universe to be named as Hella/Morrigan in mortal life, this is a story of her journey of finding out who she really was, death, love and desire. This is a modified dragonball universe and some events will happen based on the canon timeline. Morrigan had developed a crush and admiration with her Boss's grumpy arrogant husband named Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans as she worked as Bulma's secretary at Capsule Corp and became fonded of Bulma that had started a friendship between them. But her life was fated to end. All her memories of mortal life are lost but she is haunted with a vision of a Saiyan with a spiky hair. She went to the mortal world once again to look for this Saiyan. The saiyan that is very well familiar to her. Will she fullfil her desires? How can she do it? Does she have the power? This is my first time writing out my thoughts and imagination. This has been very challenging for me so I hoped you will like it.**

* * *

 _ **Hello There! this will be my First Chapter for my very first fanfiction.. This is a big challenge for me so I do hope you enjoy. I would like to acknowledge Jitarii for editing my 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **chapter. I have been inspired by her works like "Crimson-Dipped Obsession" . I was also inspired by Niterydes work, "Bringer of Death" by npberryhill and Vegeta of Universe 13 from Dragonball Multiverse**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ, but I do own my original characters..

 **Chapter 1- Alpha**

 **Universe 7 Age 772 somewhere in West City**

It was a vibrant morning for Morrigan, this day was different and somehow exciting. It was her 1st day of work at the most renowed richest company in the whole world. Her heart was bursting with joy and pride with the achievement of just being hired as the personal secretary of the president, heiress of the most successful company in the world.

"I can't really believe that she'd hired me of all people. She was so beautiful, cheerful, friendly, smart and kind. I really feel comfortable talking to her. And most of all she offered me a very good deal hehe."

Morrigan looked at herself in the mirror with a smile and brightness on her face. She combed her short black hair, straightened her black coat with hands, and fixed her collars. She looked down as she wore her reading glasses. She tried to breathe deeply to hide the bulging of her belly.

"How in the world did Ms. Bulma maintained her gorgeous and sexy body the fact that she already got a kid? Maybe I should avoid eating fastfood and pizza for a while. And also I should start a working out rather than reading manga and watching anime... Geez.. I should start getting more active now that I work for the most renowed company in the world. I should start making myself look good... Somehow."

She sighed as she felt low esteem suddenly. She is not the most attractive woman you may see. She is short, her breast are just normal, she has a little extra pounds gained out of loneliness and inactivity. When she's off she just stays at her apartment reading manga, eating fastfood, watching tv and playing video games. Her way of physical activity was just her job. She doesnt go out much and had been single all her life, her social life was at the most minimum. She was indeed a loner but she put passion with her job and she's at best to it.

This was indeed one of best opportunities for her. She could learn alot and gain lots of experience in the technology field even though she is not entirely handling those kind of stuff. She had been a personal assistant from various big people from the past and she really did a good job. She was referred by her former boss who is now retired and decided to travel the world. She lived alone in a small apartment which she rented. She doesnt have a family, or even known a family because she grew up from an orphanage, the only family she knew are the children same as her and those people who took care of them. When finally she had grown up and finished school like every other orphan whos school fees are funded by charity mostly from Capsule Corp. She had been sent out from the institution to be independent individuals of the society.

And since that day she dreamt of working for the Company who had given so much for the institution she came from.

All her stuffs are packed nicely she hadnt have any much stuff to carry anyways just her game console, manga books, laptop and personal belongings. One of the good perks coming with her employment is a free board and lodging exclusively for the company's employees. After all she is now the executive personal secretary of Ms. Bulma Briefs.

 **Universe 7 Age 772 WST 3338926 K Capsule Corp HQ**

She arrived the employee's quarters just at the right time. There was no one at the reception like area so she decided to sit and wait at the cushioned steel chairs that seems to be a waiting area or visitor's halls are painted white, with a glass automatic door with a capsule corp logo on it as it serve the entrance and steel automatic door for the dorm areas. There are paintings on the walls one of it was painted by an orphan who came from the orphanage she came from. She can obviously tell it that it was done by a child. On the painting was it seemed to be a big house with lots of children all happy holding hands together. All her thoughts came back to her childhood memories living with all those parentless children just like her.

Then suddenly, she heard someone clearing a throat.

"Ahhhhhherrrmmm" It was a tall man with brown neat hair wearing a white poloshirt with a capsule corp logo on the left side of his chest.

"Hello. Good morning, you must be Ms. Morrigan? My name is Steve I'm a staff here. So basically this is the Executive Employees' Quarters area."

"Ohhh... Hello, Steve" she said as she offered him a handshake.

The staff do willingly accepted the handshake with a cheerful smile

And it just went on with all the formalities, signing of papers, Orientation, getting her biometrics and all those corporate business stuff.

The staff handed over her room's card key and i.d

"Congratulations on your first day, Ms. Morrigan and welcome to the Capsule Corp family."

"Thank you, Sir Steve. I really look forward on having a nice time here," she replied with a nod.

"Oh, just do call me Steve. So remember left wing room number 115, the canteen is at the center that is where most of us usually hang out when we are on off or its freetime. I've already called Ms. Bulma earlier while you were filling up the papers she said as long as you are done with your stuff. You can report anytime to her at her office on the main headquarters, its their residence," He cheerfuly said.

"Oh ok Steve, so I'll be heading to my room now to fix my stuff there" she replied with a wide smile on her face. She wasn't really the type of social girl who likes to hang out. She pulled her luggages through the door. But before she entered it, there was an optical identification scanner for the door to be opened. She removed her eyeglasses as it scanned the her eyes. The computer prompted with a monotone female voice.

"Employee number 051687 Morrigan Steele confirmed."

She entered as the door opened. She went straight to her room no. 115 slided the keycard that unlocked the door. The room was nice, there was a bed with a pillow with white sheets on it, private bathroom and comfort room in one, a table with a chair, a lamp, sleek white floor and wall, and a window with a white curtain in front of the table. It was nice indeed and for free.

She fixed all of her stuff and decided to report to her boss. She was excited to meet her new boss once again. The receptionist prompted her that she can come in the office. She entered the room and saw Bulma standing while her back facing her. She was yelling at her phone!

"Im just asking you jerk!"

"Well that shit you are calling is your son!"

"Ughhh! you are so difficult! If you're not going to do what Im asking you, you'll have to sleep in the guest room for 1 month"

"You are such an asshole! Don't you dare cut off the line or I'll disable the gravity room this instant!"

"I love you"

She pressed the phone then faced on Morrigan's direction and was startled.

"Oh my, I'm sorry you have to hear that, you'll get used to it anyway" Bulma chuckled and blushed as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Good morning Madam President...err...Oh no! Ma'am, I'm the one to apologize for bugging in anyway" Morrigan blushed too for the embarassment.

"Ohh Morrigan just call me Miss hehe"

She winked as she said it.

I'd preferred Miss, it sounds very youthful,"

Bulma laughed suddenly getting back to her composure.

"Affirmative... Miss," Morrigan answered with a slight bow and both her hands was on her back.

"Wow you are very polite eh..So Morrigan, you already know what you're going to do, here's your laptop, and cellphone. The landline is on your desk outside on the left. All my business call will be directed to you now. And I'll hand you later all the documents at pending. I'm really sorry I got stucked up. You know being a wife and a mother, then being a president of this company. It's really hectic.

Soooooo... Thats it! Welcome to Capsule Corp family, Morrigan I'm looking forward having a nice time with you."

Bulma cheerfully said with a smile in her face. Her blue eyes expressing so much sincerity. She offered her hand for a professional handshake.

Morrigan affirmed by taking the handshake with a smile and her cheeks blushing. The woman in front of her is very stunning she is like a celebrity. The most intelligent woman on the planet right in front of her offering her a handshake she was indeed friendly.

Morrigan was overwhelmed with the experience.

"Miss, you don't owe me an apology. Its my job to assist you in every way. I'll get on with everything as soon as possible."

"Oh haha Thank you. you're so nice."

Morrigan nodded and got her stuff Bulma issued to her. Then she turned away in the most respectful and professional way. But before she left the room.

"Miss? Would you like some coffee?"

Morrigan offered.

"Ohhhh! Yeah sure do. Thank you. Morrigan! She replied with a smile and glanced at Morrigan as she was already sitted. After she replied to Morrigan's offer she returned her attention on her laptop.

Moments later as Morrigan was arranging all documents, segregating papers of what is urgent, priorities and important to be signed and studied by the president.

She heard a loud slamming sound and noise of some people. She was startled and shocked. When she went out from her small area a man walked pass in front of her he was only wearing a tight short and a running shoes. His skin was tanned, he has a black spiking hair with distinctive widow's peak. He wasnt that tall but his body was shining with sweat like of a greek god perfectly shaped. He is astoundingly handsome with thick eyebrows, intimidating glare, having those unreadable onyx eyes, perfectly pointed nose and a lips every woman would crave upon.

 _Who is this man? I-I need to ask him he is going inside the President's office, Of course I have to do my duty._

"SIR! PLEASE STOP!" Morrigan shouted as she came near the man.

The man stopped walking his expression was a bit surprised but then became looking bored. Then turned at her with the most viscious and murderous look she had ever seen in her entire life. She swallowed out of fear but it is her job to interfere.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He yelled at her.

Her knees began to shake it was like this man is a wild animal ready to strike and kill her.

"S-sir..my name i-is Morrigan.. I'm m-miss B-Bulma's personal secretary.. I-I just wanna-" She can barely speak as her voice involuntarily began shaking and she was also blushing.

"How dare you interrupt me! And I don't give a shi-"

"Vegeta! Don't scare my new secretary, you jerk! It's her first day and she's doing fine. You can just call me on my phone If you want something! ughhh! Bulma dashed out from the door of her office room and went in front of Morrigan.

"Hey Morrigan Im sorry. This is my husband, his name is Vegeta. I'm expressing my sincerest apology for his behavior. He really got some attitude and he is being so grumpy nowadays because he is just not getting much enough... You know," Bulma laughed carefree as the man scowled and snorted.

"You are such a vulgar woman!" the man yelled as he turned away going inside the room muttering curses.

Bulma bit the buttom of her lips out of awkwardness and embarassment.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything. I hope you'll get used to him," the blue haired woman winked at her and breathed out.

"Woman!" The man shouted impatiently from the other side of the door.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhhh! Coming your highness!" she displeasingly went inside her office to face the grumpy man.

 _What an intimidating man.. His mere presence weakens me. Those piercing eyes it was like flying daggers yet so deep like a bottomless pit, what an enigma. So He is the husband of Ms. Bulma.. how peculiar and he seems to be unusual… I wonder where he is from? He seems different. Oh my… He is so hot… Oh my God! How salacious of me! what am I thinking?_

Morrigan was shocked and frozen to death as she doesn't know how to react. She was blushing her whole face turning to red, her heart was pounding loud like its going to bounce out of her chest and she was breathing rapidly and deeply. Cold droplets of sweat formed on her forehead even though her body feels burning in heat. Her eyeglasses disarrayed on her face almost fell out from it.

* * *

 _ **So that's my first Chapter… Hope to finish the next chapter maybe this week.. Morrigan is one of my original characters here..So basically she will be the representation of myself or any other who could relate being a Vegeta fangirl.. But then I really respect Vegebul so much so just stay tuned on how I will develop Morrigan's relationship with Vegeta. As for all of you I don't support having an affair to married individuals…so that is not the story will be going. Well its for you to know on how this will go on. Please review. Thanks! xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2-Encounter

**A/N: Its really backbreaking mind bubbling to write Semi or to Non VegeBul Fanfic. It will be premature to judge. Well as you may know the 1st few chapters will be focusing my OC Morrigan. This chapters will be her "introduction" phase. So you would be able to know her. She will be one of the main characters here. I have got a question if this will be a Vegeta-OC love story.. I cannot give any details for it is too early to judge. I am still a solid VegeBul fan.. But it would be exciting to make an OC..**

 **Again I would like to thank Jiitari for editing my chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ, names used do not represent any person or any institution, if thereby you may find comparison it is highly coincidental

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Encounter**

 **Universe 7 January, Age 773 WST 3338926 K 9:30am**

 **1 month later**

"Miss, you have a meeting today with Engineer Yoshito at 3pm with regards Hero Cars merge agreement and these are the reports submitted by the quality control department.. And Miss there will be a company visit From Yukai Electronics probably today but still tentative. Im still going to confirm it, i'll ask the receptionist to call them again"

Morrigan while holding a tablet on her right hand, her left hand held some folders down at Bulma' table in front of her. The blue haired woman sitting in front of the desk table didnt even mind, it seems her mind was far away in outer space. Intensely concentrated on her laptop while typing, her fingers pressing the buttons with speed.

Morrigan cleared her throat to catch Bulma's attention which succeeded on catching the heiress attention.

"Oh Im sorry Morrigan, come again?" Bulma asked still looking at her laptop and typing

The secretary just repeated what she had said earlier but with some awkwardness because of her interruption.

"Ohhh yes yes!" Bulma chuckled pinching her nose bridge.

"Miss.. are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?" Morrigan asked.

"Oh no no, Im alright.. Its just maybe Im just a little bit tired" Bulma muttered while massaging her forhead with her hand.

"Miss I can cancel all your appointments, If you want, if you are not feeling well, you should rest" Morrigan retorted.

Bulma stood up and did some stretching "No you dont have to. Im fine, its just you know managing my time between my family and the company. But im alright.. And that meeting is really important anyways.. I have something to discuss with Engineer Yoshito, We cant cancel that.. Maybe I'll just have a coffee.."

"Ok miss I'll make you coffee, anything else?" Morrigan nodded as she walks through the door.

Bulma suddenly remembered something , she turned to Morrigan's direction "Wait! Morrigan!"

Morrigan was startled then she faced Bulma

"Yes Miss?"

Bulma puts her palm on her forehead and sighed "I almost forgot, well forget about the coffee" she began rummaging her bag. "I know I put it in here" she took out some of her stuff like lipstick, tablet, purse and other cosmetics to look further "there found it!"

Morrigan eyes widened as she saw whats on Bulma's hand and it was a dyno capsule.

"Morrigan could you please be a sweetheart and take this to Vegeta? His on the gravity room.. I really need to finish my presentation today, Im quite busy and that impatient jerk needs this, i dont want him marching here again and yelling ugh! the nerve of that guy. He is not answering his phone, He doesnt always have his phone with him" Bulma extended her hand to give the dyno capsules to Morrigan with a puppy eyed pleasing face

Morrigan swallowed as she silently accepts the dyno capsule. Her skin turned white as she knows the prince has quite got an impression from the employees and she heard alot from other employees. Sometimes she witnessed some of it but it was a rare occasion that she actually will approach Vegeta personally.

"Y-yes indeed, M-miss" Morrigan mumbled trying hard to hide her anxiety, and fear.

Bulma sitted on her chair "Dont get scared of Vegeta, just give him the dyno caps, tell him I send you then leave him at once, thats all.. dont worry it will be alright" She chuckled as her blue eyes went back on her laptop.

Morrigan only wished it was really that easy. Yes it was easy for her Boss, she was the wife after all and she really wouldnt be sacred. But what about her, she was just an employee, and she had heard a lot of things about her Boss's husband. Everyone knows about Vegeta's hostile attitude towards unfamiliar people, most specially irrelevant ones. She prayed she could go back alive. While she was walking through the hallway her hands were cold as ice, all she could hear was her heavy breathing and her pounding heart. She felt really anxious, nervous and somehow excited to see the man. In her mind she saw flashbacks of Vegeta's appearance most especially his dark onyx eyes.. Those eyes are the most intimidating. There was something with this mysterious man. His mere presence brings chills on her spine, his body movements and posture were menacing, straightforward and pompous but with class like a royalty. But there was something more than his physical attractiveness it was the depth in his eyes. It was like theres a lot more to him than meets the eye.

 _"What were you thinking Morrigan! How indecent! I must clear my mind with this obscene thoughs!" She thought to herself shaking her head._

While having this conversations inside her head, she realized she was already infront of the gravity room but it seems there was no one inside because the red lights neither the green lights are off. If the gravity simulator is activated the red light is on. If the Gravity Room is just occupied the Green light is on.

 _Oh no...he is not here.. What should I do now? I dont know where to find him!_

 _Huh?! this weird feelings again?.. I feel the presence of somebody nearby towards the direction going to the kitchen...this time its much weirder, the presence is strong and flamboyant.. This is not like any other that I have felt before_

She walked towards the direction going to the kitchen. When Morrigan entered the kitchen her eyes widened in shock while her palm covered her opened mouth as she saw Vegeta gobbling a slice of raw meet. He was only wearing his training shorts and shoes. The kitchen was a disaster with shattered eggs, and scattered flour on the kitchen counter and on the floor below it.

"Gracious Lord! Sir Vegeta!" Morrigan gasps out of shock and disbelief

"Hn?" Vegeta growled as he glared savagely at her?

 _I swear I didnt feel anything.. Hmm it feels weird... maybe her ki is just ridiculously so weak.. But its a little strange for an earthling to have no ki at all..._ Vegeta raised his eyebrows as he thought to himself.

"What do you want?! Havent you seen a man eat a raw meat before.. And what the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled and continued to gobble the piece of meat.

 _What in the world? What is this man? And why does he seems to be always angry?_

She was frozen for a while, then she swallowed and took a deep breath to give you this, she said she cant reach you on your phone, and uh... She was quite... Busy today... Thats why she sent me..."

She extended her hand with the dyno capsules Bulma gave her. Vegeta glared from the side of his eyes to her then his onyx pupils moved down to look on what was in her hand not saying anything still with his unreadable scowl in his face. It was like forever, as for her it was like everything was in slow motion. Her heart is pounding so fast, she started to feel the heat come up to her head. She knows that she is already blushing and her hands were very cold and trembling.

It was quick when vegeta grab the dynocapsule from her hand. It was quick but she felt his hand touched her cold, sweaty hand that gave chills in her spine. After Vegeta grabbed the dyno capsule he inserted it inside his training shorts on the waist area and went back on what he was doing. She gasps for air as it happened.

 _What is happening to me? Why do I react this way with this man? This is crazy! This is not right! I respect Ms. Bulma with all my heart... I hate this... I hate what is happening to me.._

"S-sir, If you want I will send the servant bots to cook you your meal" she nervously told him

He is not responding. Morrigan walked near the counter it seems Vegeta was trying to cook something and it seems he doesnt know how to seperate the shell from the egg itself. There was a burnt cooking pan, the surface colored black and severely burned. Below the counter there was an open small trash bin and she saw the abomination there, it was a piece of burnt meat, it was so burnt that it became unedible. There were no servant bot in the kitchen that time because it was mid lunch and breakfast. Vegeta was having an early snack before lunch because usually he wakes up early in the morning, ate some breakfast before he went to his training, but having to be an early bird made him feel hungry earlier than anyone else in the house for lunch

"What are you still doing here?! The bots will clean that up so you can leave now." Vegeta growled not looking at her.

"Sir, I'll get them to cook for-"

"I said you can leave now!" Vegeta yelled pausing to what he was doing and it seems that he is beginning to get irritated.

"O-ok sir" Morrigan nervously answered, as she bowed her head and left the kitchen. As she was walking back there was a man hurridly running to approach her. He stopped in front her his hand was on his chest breathing rapidly gasping for air. Morrigan just stared at the man waiting for him to catch his breath. He was tall about 5'11, average build and he has short wavy clean cut dark brown hair. His expressive eyes are hazel brown, he had pointy nose, and not too thick lips more like masculine type of lips. He had a goatie but not too thick. He was wearing a laboratory gown with a capsule corp logo on the left side above the chest, a black polo underneath it, brown khaki pants and a black leather safety shoes.

"Wooh! Hey... Im Azuki.. Azuki Aeres, im an astronological engineer,astro physicist here. Ms. Bulma sent me to check up on you. I think she got worried about you."

He said while catching his breath.

"Oh Hi My name is Morrigan..Morrigan Steele. Well Im ok.. It just took me awhile because Sir Vegeta was not in the gravity room so I had to look for him" she replied still looking all confused and bothered.

"Well Im glad... I was just about to report to Ms. Bulma when she asked me to look for you.. You're new here but I guessed you already had been warned.. Come on.. I'll walk with you back at the office" Azuki said with a smile his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Ok I guess that will be fine" she replied with a smile and she seems to be calming down.

They started to walk on the hallway. Morrigan felt a little awkward. She was a bit intimidated with the guy because she realized he was kinda cute.

"I know you've already heard a lot of rumors around here" he broke the awkward silence.

"W-what rumors?" She asked looking at him.

"Well everyone knows it, we just dont talk about it.. But do you seem to notice anything?" He stopped walking then he faced her. His voice volumed down a bit so that no one could hear.

"Uhm... Well... Ms. Bulma's husband is... A little... Different." She muttered her eyes looking on sideways while fixing her eyeglasses with her hand.

"Yeah, and theres more to that. You see, this is not like gossiping but you'll be seeing strange thing other than scientific stuff here. You're new here so I guess a little information wont get you confused." He stepped forward crossing his arm to be closer to her and his voice was almost like a whisper.

"Are... There... Ghosts... Here?!" Her voice began to shake a little.

"No... Its more to that... You see Ms. Bulma's husband..." He leaned closer to her ear to whisper. Morrigan jerked a little because of the sudden closeness.

"We believe that he is not from here..." He whispered at her then moved away.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back looking confused.

"We think that he is extra terrestrial... An alien.. You see Ms. Bulma has plenty of weird circle of friends.." He whispered looking straight at her. She was skeptical but the man in front of her looked serious and telling the truth.

"H-how can you say that?" She curiously asked.

"Her husband has this super human strength, what do you think he is doing inside the Gravity Simulator Room?"

She was silent as curiosity struck her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well more like working out on a gym on 500 times the gravity of earth.. Damn you'll be crapping out your own spine with that force. And there's more to that, when you'll finally see all of Ms. Bulma's friends, oh geez they could fly. One of them was one of her childhood friends who just comes and goes and vanishes with just a blink of an eye, Ive seen it myself plenty of times, but its odd we dont see that guy around often around anymore, and oh one more thing Ms. Bulma's son who's only 7 years old is so ridiculously strong! They said he was trained how to fight by his Dad at an early age as soon as he learned how to walk! It is out of this world" he said rubbing his chin with his hand.

Morrigan couldnt say anything. She didnt know what to think about acquiring the new information. She knew and felt that there was something different going around. She was just speechless and curious. She wanted to see this things with her own eyes. She believed the man knowing that this guy is a scientific man. Theres no doubt he was saying the truth. There was no way he was just fooling around trying to scare her. There was no reason.

"Hey are you ok? Well its normal to be shocked at first. You'll get used to it when you seen it for yourself. I just told you so you know what to expect. Come on" He smiled and resumed on walking. Morrigan did as well.

While they were walking at the hallway, a boy with a violet grayish hair landed from air through the window in front of them and had ran in their direction.

Morrigan and Azuki stopped for a while looking at the boy. The violey gray haired boy stopped in front of them with a scowl on his face, folded his arms on his chest.

"Hey you two! Dont tell Mom... And my Dad too that I skipped school! Ok?" The boy said to them.

The two adult looked at each other then nodded at the boy. The boy ran passed the two adult. The two of them continued to walk the hallway.

"See? I told you, and that boy is Trunks. Ms. Bulma and Sir Vegeta's son" Azuki chuckled.

 _So thats their kid. He looks like his father._

"Yeah.. I know right" Morrigan nodded looking down.

"Hey Morrigan... Well uhmm... Can we have some coffee later after work? Now that we are colleagues here.. Well it doesnt seem bad if we could at least know each other" Azuki said scratching the back of his head.

Morrigan blushed and looked down.

 _Oh my! Is this really happening?! Maybe I would give it a shot after all, also to clear my mind of this unappropriate thoughts as well._

"Uhmmm... Yeah Well I think its not a bad idea." She retorted looking away from Azuki.

"Well here we are Ms. Morrigan.. So I'll pick you up later? By the way I also stay at the Quarters." He said as he walked in front her.

"Ok.. I guess see you later?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah.. We havent been able to throw you a welcome party.. Everyone's all busy for the projects. Well I guess we will plan on it very soon" Azuki said.

"Its ok, you guys dont have to.. Im not a party girl anyway" She said as she rubs her left arm with her right hand.

"Well its our tradition for the newcomers, sometimes even Ms. Bulma is the one who throws the party for us. It helps us work a lot better, it improves our working environment" He chuckled.

"Ok then... If that is what you guys do. Then I should give it a try" She smiled.

"Good! Well laters!" He smiled back and waved his hands as he left.

Morrigan returned to her desk but decided to report to Bulma. She knocked at the door to let Bulma know that she is entering her office, opened the door and popped her head inside. She walked in when she finally saw that she was not interrupting something.

"Miss?" Morrigan said

Bulma was sitting on her desk absorbed with what she was doing with her laptop. She raised her head as acknowledgement.

"So how did it go? I was worried..I sent Azuki to check up on you" she said as she paused on what she was doing.

"I found Mr. Vegeta on the kitchen and he's ... Uhhh..and I gave him the dynocapsule. Yes, He came. He walked with me going back here." She looked down as she felt her face warm up.

"Oh! Did Vegeta hurt or scared you?"

"Miss No! No! He was just being his usual self but thats all.. But the kitchen is a... Bit...of... a mess" she waved both of her hands as a sign of disapproval

"That figures.. You'll get use to him anyway. Some of our new employees dont last long thats why I got worried ... By the way.. so you've finally met Azuki. He's cute right? He's single" She said with a teasing look on her face.

Morrigan could not reply, she was embarassed, and her face was as red as a tomato.

"You dont have to be shy, we can talk about things aside from work. We can be friends too you know." Bulma laughed.

Morrigan was touched by that statement. She only had few friends and barely trust anyone with her secrets. The things she do aside from work were watching anime and video games, she doesnt go out much to socialize. She admire Bulma Briefs so much with her intelligence, self confidence, beauty and good heart. Now that she was offering a friendship to her, a mere average employee, it was overwhelming for her. She wanted to be a friend to someone, maybe its time for her to get out in the world and socialize. She wasnt getting any younger maybe she could finally find the love of her life. But there was always one distraction on her mind. The one that gives her disturbing thoughts that she wanted to dispose off out of her mind. She wonders why does this man affects her so much. It wasnt right and appropriate. She will do everything to avoid this thoughts so getting to know Azuki was the first shot, maybe her thoughts will divert to other places, away from the grumpy man. She respects and admire Bulma so much she wouldnt entertain this dirty thoughts but who wouldnt? He is stunningly hot, his badboy and mysterious aura are so appealing and he is so handsome with a body so perfect like a Greek God. The fact that he was always wearing training fit shorts and fit overall spandex giving the people around a show off of the bulging front is feeding her pervertish thoughts and it was unsettling for her. She barely known that man but he has a different feel to him, as she thought to herself she realized she felt it also with his son. A strong presence that is, unlike any normal person. After her encounter with Vegeta and his son she felt their presence at certain locations. She was curious to know what are they and why she was able to feel this things.

* * *

 **Thats it for now. As you may notice Morrigan was able to sense Ki signatures, but why? You will know further along. Its a little bit short but when things go on the chapters will much likely get longer. Thank you for reading and please review...**


	3. Chapter 3- Queen of the Damned

**A/U: Hello dear readers and Vegetarians! Like I said the first few chapters will focus on introducing, and developing my OC Morrigan, and Im sorry if you arent having much of Vegeta, but I do promise the future chapters will focus on him more. Again like I said this is a fangirl based fanfiction, well this is how Ive imagined myself as a character inside the DB universe. I wanted to make something different from the usual Vegebul pairing, and I love mystery so you cant judge the events quickly, there will be lots of surprises as the story goes. I would like to recommend that you listen to " Succession of Witches" by Nobuo Uematsu Final Fantasy 8 OST for Sorceress Edea Theme while reading this. I'd really loved FF8 OSTs. I was inspired by that piece while writing this chapter. Please check out my fanarts for this fanfiction at lilith072114 at tumblr.. I will be making a deviantart account soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, I do not own the music piece, I've just used it for inspiration and dramatic effect. Names used for OCs do not represent any living or non living person, or institution, if there will be such comparison it is highly coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Queen of the Damned**

 **Universe 7 Age 773**

 **8 months later**

 _Dreams are enigmatic creations of our mind. Traveling to the depths of our subconsciousness. Sometimes it serves as premonitions and warnings. Is there a hidden ability our brain can do that foretells the future? but how does the mind function with dreams? Faces of people are blurred as the brain could not clearly picture specific faces. Some places in your dreams are somewhat familiar like you have been there before and there are dreams that you immediately forget. There are events that occur in your dreams that you felt very nostalgic. Possibly it says something about your past. Where do our consciousness go when we are asleep? And where will it take us?_

Morrigan felt like she was floating in air at a vast endless, empty, isolated, queer familiar place. Aside from the dark void there are beautiful Auroras swirling around and the lonely deafening silence. The unfamiliarity, strangeness and isolation of this realm gives her chills to the spine. She felt cold, alone, and scared floating endlessly without a destination. Breaking the absolute silence were weak sounds of people crying, voices of people shouting out of rage, whispering purest of hate, sounds of pleasure, and voices of revenge all mixed together.

There were no other noise other than the murmuring sounds of hate that she could hear, not even the sound of wind or echoes made from wide spaces. It was all empty. The noises these black entities were making were sounds of people with negative responses, murderous, and sadistic, there are also greedful and lustful. As weak these sounds maybe but for a place with deafening silence it was disturbing and loud, it was the only sound she could hear in this nothingness. She put both of her hands on her ear to cover it. It was too much to bear for her. It was disturbing and uncomfortable to hear.

"STOP! STOP IT" she cried. As tears flow down her cheeks. She was scared of this voices, all of them seem to be evil and unpleasant. She closed her eyes and curled her body, shaking and cold. Then she heard this voice that is so familiar to her, her heart begans to pound fast and loud. The voice of a man was calling her name but his voice was weak and agonized like he was injured. She kept her eyes closed, pushed her ear harder, which really doesnt help, it was like the voices were all inside her head. She curled her body more ignoring the voice that is calling upon her name. All she wants is to be was out of this miserable space of hell.

As the man's voice got louder it all made sense to her who the man was. It sent shivers on her body, she slowly opened her eyes to prove her thoughts of who this man was but she'd only wished that she was only mistaken. As the image came all clear her eyes widened out of shock and horror that came upon her as she seen who the man was. Her skin turned into white and felt cold as ice. Her chest felt like it was dropping, she gasped for air as she opened her mouth and straightened her body.

The man was a bit far away from her but she could clearly see who he was.

It was Vegeta.

He was floating, weak and naked. He was also very pale, and he looked more like he was dying. He was being engulfed by a black shapeless entities with red gems that seemed to be in pairs. All of the voices came from that black material. The black entities were slowly consuming Vegeta by spreading throughout his body. He barely opened his eyes, then he looked straight at Morrigan. He extended his right arm and hand to her direction like it wanted to reach her. He was slowly being eaten by that black material of pure evilness.

"N-NO!" Morrigan screamed with all her might.

She raised and extended her hands to him as she tried hard to swim in air and float to reach him. But no matter how hard she tried it seems that she wasnt going near the man even though she had moved. Then she realized that this shapeless black material was everywhere like in millions. The voices and whispers have doubled in millions. It was weak but it was like a multitude of millions and there was one standing out it was like a loud monstrous, evil agonized moan and was coming from under her. As she looked down it was like her sanity was about to crack, her eyes widened out of shock and horror. She opened her mouth wide with a hysterical scream that cannot get out from her mouth. That loud distorted voice came from an obscure enormous hideous grotesque creature. It was a body of millions of people mixed up together to be one. It was a big ball of flesh with limbs everywhere. It was wet, bloody and slimy with every filth you can imagine. It has one big mouth that was opened drooling, and then vomiting. It has lots of eyes all around tearing out the black smokey material with red gems. Those black materials became the black entities and as it came out from the eyes of the monster, it gave out loud cries of agony. All of the paired red gems that is on the black entities were like eyes that looked at her.

Finally she let out a loud scream blowing all the air from her lungs. She was scared, shocked, disoriented, and disgusted as hell with the hideous monster. She covered her mouth as she felt nauseated and was about to puke. While she was coughing her eyes turned to Vegeta that was already completely engulfed by the black matter all she could see now was his hands still extended to reach her but it looked lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelped as tears flow down her cheeks. She grasped her hair at the sides of her head.

"Get me out! Get me out of here!" Morrigan squealed and shook her head, had still been floating in air with no direction. She was losing her mind and about to go insane. She held her stomach as it ached again and the nausea got worst. She flexed her knees, and coughed and vomited a black material out from her mouth. The black material floated in front of her. It had formed a silhouette of a person.

Morrigan still kneeled down, weakened, teary eyed and drenched with cold sweats looked up to witness another abomination unfold before her.

As the black material was formed to a human body with a pair of golden gems that is about to form the eyes. The black entity floated in front of her, the black material started to drip down and had revealed what it had covered. It began to show normal human flesh with fair porcelain smooth skin. The other black material that have been left became the hair. As the black material dripped down completely, a beautiful naked woman floated in front of her. She had a long jet black straight hair, so long that it reached the knees, a full V shaped bangs, a body that any man would be willing to die for, piercing emotionless golden eyes that stared at Morrigan without blinking, perfectly shaped pointed nose, and a luscious lips perfectly made for a temptress.

The woman floated gracefully in front of her wearing an innocently evilish smirk on her lips.

Morrigan looked at her in awe, she was strikingly beautiful, tempting and she was like a goddess of seduction.

The woman's hair flowed gracefully from her back. She caressed her hair seductively with her feminine hands with golden pointed nails.

Morrigan was froze with amazement. She had never seen a woman as stunning as her aside from Bulma Briefs.

"Pathetic meat-suit" The woman spoke slowly with a luring and enticing but cold voice. Her face still wore the smirk, but her eyes were much more pierced and murderous now, belittling Morrigan that is in front of her.

Morrigan could not say a word to response from that phrase. But deep inside her head she started to panic, it seems things might still end up for the worst

"How much longer human?" The woman asked with her smirk already gone, replacing it with a murderous scowl.

 _Is there no end to this?_

Morrigan thought to herself cold sweats forming again on her forehead. She wasnt able to spoke a word, couldnt even move.

"When I ask thee, thy shall needed to answer"

The woman had spoken in a sultry voice but her expression changed entirely, now it looked more evil, and dangerously murderous.

"Get away from me!" Morrigan shouted. Obviously scared and every flesh from her body shuddered.

The woman bursted out an evil laugh. She looked behind her and saw the little of what had remained of Vegeta's body, his extended hand was not yet consumed by the black material. The woman flew near Vegeta as she came close the black material scattered away, all fearfully screamed away from the woman. All that was left was Vegeta who had been floating, unconscious, pale and had an agonized expression on his face. The woman reached for his hands, pulled him close to her turned his back against her front. She wraped her arms above his shoulder going to the neck extended her hands to the opposite side of his cheeks. She leaned her face at the side of his face and gave out an evil smirk. Her other hand embraced his tummy from behind. She flew with him and went near Morrigan.

The woman smelled Vegeta's hair going to his ear to his cheek. Morrigan was frozen in confusion of what had just happened

"I must say... You have a fine taste with your desires, meat-suit. Lusting over a married man" the woman breathed out as she relished the smell of the unconscious man. The woman's eyes abruptly widened as the golden pupils transformed into a glowing burning inferno of snake like eyes.

Vegeta opened his eyes, straightened his body, the paleness and weakness vanished and his usual strong manly stature came back. The woman was wraped on his back. He glared down at Morrigan and gave her a scowl.

"S-sir V-Vegeta?..." Morrigan said with a shaking voice.

"How much longer human?" Vegeta asked with a heartless tone and expression on his face. The woman behind him smirked as she burrowed her face on his back to smell him more.

"I-I dont understand... Im confused.. Why are you here?!" Morrigan asked.

Vegeta glared at her like flying daggers piercing into her every flesh. His eyes were empty, void and blank. The expression on his face was heartless then he smirked, he never looked so evil than before. The woman behind him glared at Morrigan, smirked as she caressed Vegeta's face. Her eyes changed back to its golden piercing color.

"How much longer will it take before,...before you DIE? Vegeta and the woman both said in perfect sync.

Morrigan's eyes have widened with the terror that had been unfolded right before her. Vegeta raised his hand extended it to Morrigan's direction. His palm faced Morrigan's face. His eyes looked like a sadistic predator ready for the kill. He began to charge a powerful ki blast illuminating in his palm. It gave light to the voidness of the hellish realm. The black entities screamed out of agony, and the hideous monster of abomination jerked and moaned much louder than before.

Morrigan covered her eyes from the immense light with her hands.

 _If this is the only way I could get out of this hell.. Then so be it_

She thought to herself even though she was so scared to death and felt like she was about to wet herself. She was blinded by the immeasurable light still getting brighter and brighter. The immense brightness consumed all the dark void, her eyes couldnt tolerate the brightness any much longer. She closed her eyes and screamed to the fullest extent of her lungs.

Morrigan screamed and gasped for air as her upper body dashed forward from the bed she was lying from. She was drenching with sweat, shuddering and panting air to catch her breath. She placed both of her hands against her face.

 **Universe 7 Age 773 WST 3338926 K Capsule Corp Executive Employees' Quarters Rm. 115 3:30am**

"These nightmares again.. But now its all different.

Why do I keep having these kind of nightmares?

These all started since I was a kid and it continued up until now.

And now...Why is He there?...why?

Morrigan checked out her clock, and it was 3:30 am.

The same fucking time...As always

She stood up and went to the sink at the bathroom. She washed her face, and filled a glass with water. She drank it all up as her body was still mildly shuddering. She looked at herself in the mirror.

It has been months since she started working at the Capsule Corp. It had been plenty of times she encountered Vegeta because Bulma had made her to be her official BFF, Morrigan geniunely loved it not only because she was rich. She never had anyone like Bulma. She was very honest and pleasant to be with.

Morrigan had been bullied in school and never had real friends. Bulma on the other hand had always found a way to cheer her up, boost her self confidence and made her feel special. The blue haired woman was always persuading her to go out, have fun, socialize and see what life has to offer.

The heiress always drag Morrigan at her shopping galores because her husband and son was so allergic to these type of excursions. Morrigan had never wanted to abuse her Boss's power and money so she never let the blue haired woman bought her anything at all costs but sometimes the heiress was too persistent so she accepted the gifts to appreciate the thoughtfulness and not to be rude.

Morrigan had began to be comfortable with the heiress. They began to share girly talks and activities. She was really glad that Bulma treated her as a friend. Even after work they talk on things they were interested in. Bulma shared her daily family dilemnas and just laughed it all out. Morrigan was interested on this kind of topic she never had a family of her own so hearing the experience from others made her inspired. Morrigan had already known about the superhuman abilities of Bulma's friends, husband and son for she had witnessed it with her own eyes. She had been on several family occasions. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Panchy Briefs also became fond of her, as they accepted her in their lives. She never told stories to anyone. She kept it on her own. By this the more she had known about Vegeta. Bulma had told her the soft side of Vegeta, and she had swore with her life not to tell anyone. Bulma had never told anyone about these things because Vegeta is a very well preserved person. But then Bulma couldnt take him out of these girly talks that they do. Morrigan had now knew all about saiyans and that Vegeta was the prince of all of it. Bulma thought Morrigan had to know to understand Vegeta and Trunks' behaviors.

 **Universe 7 a month ago, Age 773 West City Mall Ground Area**

Within the short period of time Morrigan's Bond with Bulma became stronger. There was one incident a month ago that had happened when Bulma asked Morrigan to go shopping with her. Morrigan waited for Bulma outside the dress shop. There were group of 4 people came near her.

"Wow look who's here" one blonde tall girl carried bags of shopped items said in an insulting manner. The other three girls blurted out a laughter.

Morrigan just looked at them with indifference

"We never thought that a weirdo like you would be in a place like this. Well this will be a little reunion for us!" The one with a brunette curly hair with excessive make up wearing a revealing outfit mocked, the group blurted out a laugh again.

"You know Morrigan, making fun of you never gets old and we dont know why! You havent changed a bit since college. You're still the wierd doofus we know!

An orange head with a frappe on hand stepped forward from the group smirked and looked at her from head to foot belittling her. The group all cackled again.

"And you all still never change as well. Beauty with no brains all brawl. Morrigan exasperated with unchanged indifference.

"What did you just say you bitch!

The biggest woman with a long green hair yelled bursted out and pushed her down.

"Yeah you're damn right you loser! We will never change on hating you! But we are not beauty with no brains! You orphan scumbag! Youre such a disgrace thats why youre parents didnt want you!" The green haired woman jeered as she crossed her arms and glared down at Morrigan

"Damn you" Morrigan snarled and clenched her fists.

"What are you going to do now? You see we still havent forget what you did to us. You trying to be a hero of another sore loser just like you are. We got into trouble bigtime because of you being a teacher's pet!" The tall blonde girl sneered as she caressed her hair with her hand.

"Its been years, we all graduated for fuck sake. And that one time has nothing to do with what all the things you did to me the years after, all of it were non stop. Dont try to bring a shitty grudge to me now." Morrigan snorted trying hard to contain her anger as she stood up.

The group laughed hysterically.

"It aint no fun to stop now, right?" The orange head taunted.

The orange head sneered evilly as she abruptly poured her cold coffee drink over Morrigan. The group laughed more and even took pictures of her. Morrigan tried to jerk away but was too late. She was startled, shocked and shuddered with the cold but even more because of her unadulterated hatred for this mean people.

They continued their mockery and irritating laughter when suddenly Morrigan heard a whisper.

"Kill them"

The voice was too familiar. She had known it all her life.

"Take their heads as a comeuppance to their insolence..."

Morrigan shook her head. She was losing it. She had to maintain her composure.

"HEY! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" A woman's voice shouted and interrupted them from behind.

The group stopped laughing and stared at the blue haired woman who wore a blue miniskirt dress marched in front of them.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs I say! Morrigan is my friend and a VIP client! Who do you think you are?! I can sue you for this! Bulma yelled at the group with her blue eyes burned with fury and disgust.

The 4 girls knew very well who she was and were all shocked at what the heiress just said. The group whimpered away from the two.

"M-miss... Im sorry that you had to get involved with that... You didnt have to... Lie." Morrigan breathed out and was embarassed but she was moved by how Bulma had stood for her. The whispering voice vanished inside her head as she calmed she assisted Bulma on her shopping bags.

"Its ok Morrigan.. that will show them. I was only able to overheard the last parts. Geez they're like retards all grown ups but still on bullying." Bulma replied with her hands on her hips

"Im all used to them, Miss" Morrigan muttered

"Well you shouldnt anymore... You shouldnt let them treat you that way." Bulma adviced her.

"Why did you help me.. Im just your secretary? 'Morrigan asked and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"Youre not just my secretary, you are my what true friends do, they protect each other. I can see that you are a good person. Now come on, you have to change, you are cold and wet.. And you smell like frappucino"

Morrigan was touched by the phrases, no one had ever said these kind of words to her with genuine sincerity. It was true that the heiress wasnt just beauty and brains but also with a good heart. After the incident Morrigan had become closer to Bulma and her family but not to Vegeta. Morrigan had been present to some friends and family occassions, she was able to meet Gohan, Chichi, Goten, Krillin, 18, Marron that old lecherous Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu. The last three individuals shocked her at first but got used to them. She often heard a name "Goku" but Vegeta calls him "Kakarot" but he wasnt around much, she had heard that he was in the after life so it meant that he was dead. Morrigan's mind couldnt process this kind of information. These people talked about this Goku guy like they were going to see this guy again eventually. These people were unconventional, and unusual but they were good people and fun to be with. She was amused to see some of them flying around. There was one more of them, they said he was Bulma's exboyfriend a man named Yamcha who also tried hitting on Morrigan but then Bulma warned her not to waste her youth with the man, and also Bulma said that he was a player. She also felt the same kind of presence like Vegeta and Trunks from Bulma's friends but with different levels. She thought these presence were maybe some kind of power levels. She thought that only saiyans has this kind of flamboyant presence, she was surprised to have found out that some earthlings and a green alien could have this kind of presence too but all of them were unique signatures. Vegeta has the strongest presence and next was this teenager named Gohan. There was one time when they were having a barbeque party outside the Capsule Corp premises, the green alien who wore a white turban, a white cape and a purple gi named Piccolo who was often seen with Gohan had asked Morrigan why her ki signature as he called it was unusually absent, it felt nothing at all and it felt really strange and unique. Morrigan didnt knew how to answer it for she doesnt even understand herself. She could feel their ki signatures but she doesnt know how to tap into hers. She was not a fighter like them, she doesnt knew anything about these things. Piccolo found it too peculiar, and bizaare that he became suspicious but he felt Morrigan's sincerity with her words, as she had said that she doesnt have any idea about ki signatures. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, and the Prince new it right away, they've had communicated just with their eyes. The two knew that Morrigan was no threat at all but they also knew there was something strange about this woman.

Bulma invited Morrigan to live in their house but she denied the invitation. She doesnt want to abuse whatever relationship she has with her Boss and her family. She was still an employee after all and also she wanted to avoid the Prince at all was still nerve cracking being near the grumpy saiyan. Her body involuntarily reacts with his presence around.

Morrigan had been dating Azuki for 3 months now and it had been going on well between them. It was a very big help for Morrigan that Bulma was always there to encourage her, and the heiress had boosted her selfconfidence that she was now able to date a guy. But then Vegeta wasnt out of her head. She admired the couple and sometimes felt envious, she always felt guilty. She knew to herself that she was just physically attracted with Vegeta, but then the more she knew about him, the more she gets attracted to him. He was such an enigma for her.

Morrigan tried hard to avoid him at all costs,so she decided to date Azuki. It was an unpleasant reason but she knew it was the only way to divert her feelings towards the prince. She would never do foolish things to betray her relationship with the only friend, more like a family she had ever had. Theres nothing wrong with Azuki in fact he was well respected within the company, he was a good guy and handsome too. She had never thought that this guy would be interested with her. Morrigan decided that if Azuki asked her to be his girlfriend she would say yes. It would definitely work out.

* * *

 **Universe 7 Age 773 WST 3338926 K Capsule Corp Executive Employees' Quarters 3:35am**

Morrigan dried her wet face with a towel. She sighed deeply as she was calmed down. The woman in her dreams had been haunting her for almost all her life. Asking the same question over and over again.

"How much longer will it take before you die?"

It has always been the same ending, waking up at 3:30am. But the question was, what does Vegeta had to do with her nightmare. She had these nightmares once a month, sometimes twice but it hadnt been a never. The other kids at the orphanage accused her of being haunted by a ghost, possesed with the devil, or even worse she was the devil herself. It made the other kids avoid her but there were still kinder ones who still played with her. After these nightmares occured she wokes up at 3:30am hysterically screaming and crying. The other kids would also have been woken up by her loud squealing. The Caretakers already knew of her nightmares so they would just comfort her.

The Caretakers tried to send her to a psychiatrist but she was just diagnosed with anxiety disorder. Out of shame and to avoid discrimination from the other kids. She tried to hide all of whats happening to her. She wouldnt want to be in a psychiatric institution. She pretended and lied that the nightmares had already stopped. She had learned to tolerate it. She woke up at the same time drenching with sweat and panting, but she made sure that no one would take notice and wake up as well. After a long a time she got used to it and no one had ever noticed.

Who was this beautiful woman that had been haunting her? Why does she seemed to be waiting for Morrigan's death? It was very unusual, but over the years Morrigan finally saw the woman's face clearly in her dreams and even Vegeta's face it was crystal clear.

She stared intensely at her face in the mirror for a while. Her face in the reflection transformed into that Woman's face smirking at her. Morrigan's eyes widened, her mouth opened out of shock and her skin became white as flabbergast came upon her. She began to shudder out of terror and a chill ran down her spine out of disbelief.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Morrigan screamed. She gasps for air and grabbed the glass and thrown it into the mirror. The glass shattered into pieces but the mirror had only few cracks some pieces had fallen, it wasnt entirely shattered.

She cried, sat down and hugged her knees. A few moments later someone knocked at the door.

"Morrigan? Morrigan are you alright? This is Steve, Im with Azuki.. Someone called me and said that you screamed and heard a shattering of glass.. Morrigan?

They continued knocking at the door

"Hey Morrigan its me Azuki?.. Are you alright there?"

"Im...Im fine..." She answered as she stood up and approached the door. She opened it while two men were behind it.

The two men saw her pale and had sunken eyes. She wore black silk pajama set. Her hair messed up a bit, some of it at the front were damped.

"I... I was just drinking water I... I saw a spider.. And Im scared of spiders...I accidentally threw the glass right on the mirror. Im sorry for bothering with the noise and all..." she lied. She combed her hair with her fingers.

"Spider? Uhh alright I'll call the pest control provider tomorrow, I'll make a schedule to check up on the quarters.. Dont worry about it. Its ok Morrigan, whats important is that you are alright" Steve breathed out and smiled at her.

"Hey Morrigan let me help you clean up the mess... If you dont mind?" Azuki offered her with a smile, his hazel eyes reflecting the dim lights from the window.

Morrigan thought for a while, she replied "S-sure"

"If everythings alright then I'll leave you two now I have a lot of things to do later in the morning...well...You know the rules." Steve teasingly reminded the two.

Morrigan and Azuki both were suddenly embarassed and blushed as Steven left the two of them.

"Well come in" Morrigan awkwardly broke the silence. She walked inside and got herself a trash bin. She started to pick up larger pieces of the broken glass and mirror.

"Im going get a sweeper for the smaller pieces, be careful and dont cut yourself."

Azuki went on outside to get the sweeper from the cleaning materials cabinet located outside.

As Azuki walked out and had just warned her she picked up a large piece of glass carelessly and cut herself in the index finger.

She stared at her finger while the blood was dripping down on the white sleek floor. She felt nostalgic by the crimson liquid flowing down her hands. It reminded her of her past nightmares when she saw the murders of the living for power, hatred, and greed as the black entities had shown her. The world have lots of hate-filled beings.

"Soon enough they will summon him again because I am still here" Morrigan muttered to herself. She stared at her hand blankly, her eyes had no spark and was emotionless.

"They will all perish" she whispered.

* * *

 **Who might be the Woman in Morrigan's dreams? Who and what is Morrigan? How and why could she sense ki signatures? What is it about her ki signature that catches Piccolo and Vegeta's attention? and maybe the other keen Z fighters may have noticed it too? Why did Vegeta appeared in her dream? And what did he had to do with it? These questions will be answered soon so stay tuned and dont forget to review. Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4- Lacrimosa

**A/N: Finally i was able to publish a new chapter, it took me a lot of planning. I wanted to follow the cannon timeline so I had to plan on many events for the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Check out my arts for this fanfiction at deviantart: lilith0721 tumblr: lilith072114/ vegetaoujisama21 PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, I do not own the music piece, I've just used it for inspiration and dramatic effect. Names used for OCs do not represent any living or non living person, or institution, if there will be such comparison it is highly coincidental.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Lacrimosa**

 **Universe 7 several years after the Cell games Capsule Corp HQ Brief's Residence**

 _What has become of me?_

 _There is no reason to fight anymore. It has been peaceful for quite awhile now. I do not know what to think of it. I have been used to fighting and war all my life. The only reason I still go on fighting is to surpass you Kakarott._

 _I have been humiliated plenty of times, you have even saved my life multiple times like I am a helpless child. I cannot even defend my own son from getting hurt. This is so aggravating. I am a prince of a warrior race, all my pride was lost. Of all people it was me who had a family of my own, I had even settled down and I have started to grow fond of them. It was implausible that I find it was pleasant as I have embraced the source of weakness I have believed it to be. How can I regain my honor now with that idiot clown dead, it is infuriating me so much. If I will have the chance to kill him I would do it slowly by amputating his every limb._

 _What has become of my destiny?_

 _I was destined to rule the universe, to be the strongest, to seek challenge, to have power, to spread terror upon my name, to conquer... And to be evil. All my life I have lived with hate and violence. How one so ruthless becomes so gentle? I have believed that strength is the only thing that mattered in this world, but what does it make of that woman and that half-breed brat? I have become the delusional weakling I have despised. I have been deniably calling this pathetic mudball 'home', I could not admit that this place that I had once tried to destroy was pleasantly comfortable to live in. For once in my life I have grown fond of peace and tranquility._

 _As a warrior I feel like having no direction. Before I have fought Kakarott my goal was to get stronger to defeat and overthrow Frieza which I have failed greatly. As a prince,and as the prodigy that my race and I have always believed I was supposed to be the one to put justice for my people and my home but I had ended up being helped by a lowclass scum and taking my place avenging my race._

 _In the past years Ive only known the fear of being weak, but now I fear for so many things. This indulgence of comfortable and peaceful life, having significant people and relationship that I may get used to. This fear of losing the ones other than myself, I despise this so much. I would rather die first than to see them perish before me. I was raised to kill, to hunt and to fight. I am a warrior. I have never even imagined that I could be a father, and even be a friend. I could not even process these emotions properly._

 _I hate it._

 _I married the woman from my own free will. I had wanted it. I have no doubt that I find it to be congenial but my primal instincts and pride had always given me the urge to go back to my old ways and pushed me to the unimaginable._

 _I just know that someday I maybe able to fight Kakarott again and regain my honor. I will find a way for that without the distraction of these meddling Earthlings._

 _I will not falter._

"Hey..." The familiar voice of a woman broke his train of thoughts as Vegeta lied on bed stared blankly at the ceiling. The blue haired woman stood at his side with crossed arms.

"Hn!" He grunted as he twitched his lips, he did not break his stare at the ceiling.

"Vegeta..." Bulma spoke softly.

How he loved it when she spoke of his name like that but never had admitted and shown it.

"What?" Vegeta responded and looked at her with his unreadable expression on his face.

"Ive been wondering lately, whats gotten into you? Youve stopped training and I know that it is what you loved most, and-"

"It is nothing of your concern woman." Vegeta chimed in, turned his eyes away from her.

"All of your concern started to be my concern after The day we got married Vegeta.. I am your wife now. And you're not acting as you normally do. You werent even able to sense me coming in. You are deep in thought about something. Tell me what is wrong. I have the right to know" Bulma was the one who knew the man better than himself.

"Theres nothing to think about woman! Cant a saiyan have his own time to relax?" Vegeta denied and stood up from the bed as irritation came into his nerves.

"I swear to Kami Vegeta, you dont know how to relax. I just know when there's something that is bothering you." The blue haired woman sighed as she sat down at the side of the bed.

"What the hell are you on about woman?!" The prince snapped, as he gritted his teeth and marched to the door going outside the balcony.

"Vegeta wait!Before you go I have something to tell you!" Bulma pleaded as she stood up and tried to walk near the irritated prince.

"Grrrr.." Vegeta grunted as he scowled at the Blue haired heiress. He gritted his teeth out of annoyance

"Krillin just called me earlier. He said Goku talked to him through King Kai and Goku said he had been granted a day here on Earth. He would be here for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, but I think It was supposed to be a surprise, Im not sure so-"

 _World Martial Arts Tournament? Yes thats it. I will have this chance. I'll fight you there Kakarrot, I'll fight you once again. I'll make sure of it. I'll regain what you took from me._

Vegeta thought to himself, not paying attention on what the woman had more to say after he heard about Goku. His expression completely changed. Vegeta faced and opened the door.

"Im gonna go train now." He said and flew away.

 _I knew it. Vegeta I just knew it. Im glad you're back at your feet._

Bulma smiled feeling relieved. She knew Vegeta well, even though the man didnt speak much about his feelings. He was a man of action, and there were things he didnt need to say. She felt it with her instincts that Goku's passing was the reason for Vegeta's sudden lack of motivation. In the past years it had been his goal of surpassing Goku that has given him fuel for his undeterred determination. It was one reason for the Heiress' attraction for the Prince. His unwavering strong will and perseverance led him to great lengths, unleashing his potential to greater levels. Even on his weakest and darkest of times, his will to reach his goals was never shattered. But without a goal the saiyan prince was lost.

 **Universe 7, March Age 774 WST 3338926 K**

"What do you think of the dress Morrigan?" Bulma outlined the red dress on her body and turned at every sides to see different views as she faced the big mirror.

"Its lovely Miss, I think every dress looked good on you. You have a good shape, I just wished I have a body like yours." Morrigan opined standing behind her. She didn't say that just to compliment the Heiress, it is in fact well true. Bulma despite of her age and having a child. She had maintained her gorgeous shape and pretty face. The heiress went back inside the dressing room.

"Vegeta didn't cared much about the difference and styles of my outfits. He said it all looked the same. He said he doesn't understand why I have to spend so much money on buying the same thing. He only says that, but there were times that I know I got him astonished." Bulma chuckled as she changed back to her outfit and came out from the dressing room.

"I'll just take them all then. Dont you want to try some? Hey! lets do you a make over! That would be a great idea. I bet Azuki would love it." Bulma chuckled, as she handed the dress to the Sales Lady.

Morrigan was startled with the name that had been spoken and blushed. They had been together for quite awhile now but it had never came up to be an official relationship. They had never talked about it. Morrigan was not good at opening up her thoughts and feelings. She had decided to just wait for Azuki to be the one to open his feelings for her. But then it never happened. They had been going out, and spent much time for each other, but their relationship status was always off the topic.

"I... I... Wouldnt looked good with those... I think I have to decline." Morrigan mumbled.

"Thats not true Morrigan.. Come on" Bulma told her as she picked up a gray knit fabric dress. The blue haired woman walked near Morrigan and outline the dress to her secretary. Morrigan's body stiffened and her mouth slightly opened.

"This will look good on you. Try it on. And dont say no to me now." Bulma exclaimed, and smiled cheerfully.

"A-alright"

Morrigan had known of the heiress' strong will and determination. The blue haired woman's persistence was always convincing and whenever she had set some goals, the heiress would work really hard to achieve it. She was just like her husband.

Morrigan got the dress from Bulma and went inside a fitting room. Morrigan stared at the mirror inside the fitting room. The dress was slightly body fitted, the fabric flowing through her curves reaching down above the knees with a pencil cut skirt, with a jewel neckline, sleeveless and scooped on the back. It was very classy. Morrigan never had worn these kind of dresses. She had always worn sleeveless polo tucked in a pencil cut skirt that was above the knee, and to finish the corporate look, she covered her upper clothing with a black coat and for her shoes was a black stilleto pumps

"Hey, let me see it too" the heiress knocked on the fitting room's door where Morrigan was in and slowly opened the door. She popped out her head to peek.

"Come on let me see it." Bulma told her with a cheerful smile. A smile that could soften the coldest of hearts. Her transparent eyes that were bluest of all blue illuminate like precious gems when struck by light, it was a passageway into her very soul.

Morrigan walked out from the fitting room in a clumsy manner because she was too embarassed and intimidated. Her head turned red and felt warm. She stood in front of Bulma uneasy and uncomfortably. She felt anxious, because she was a diffident kind of person.

"Wow, Morrigan.. It looks fabulous. The dress gave you a voluptuous look. It so gorgeous! Take it as a gift from me ok? And I wont take no for an answer" Bulma beamed as she praised her.

Morrigan could not say a word of objection anymore with the blue haired woman's face was full of enthusiasm. Bulma Briefs had really good skills on pleasing people. Morrigan turned one last look at the mirror and analyzed herself.

No wonder she could handle a difficult man like her husband. She is full of... Sincerity, spirit and eagerness. Morrigan thought to herself.

As they went back to the headquarters, and parted ways Morrigan went to her room. She pulled out the dress Bulma brought for her and lied it on her bed.

"It's not so long enough that I could still wear this." Morrigan breathed out in a distant look on her face while she stared at the dress that was spread on her bed.

She pulled a drawer from the night table. She handed out something from the drawer. She stared at the little white rectangular solidified plastic thing. Droplets of sweat formed into her forehead. She swallowed her saliva as her throat was dried. Her hands and feet were cold but her chest felt hot. She stared at the two lines shown from the pregnancy test. As tears were forming into her eyes. She collapsed down as she sat down on her bed.

"How am I suppose to tell him?" Morrigan whispered to herself as she put her other hand to her forhead.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Brief's residence Vegeta walked out from the shower. His towel worn loosely on his hips. He dried himself with his aura. Bulma's porcelain arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Im glad that you are back on shape, so... you have decided to join the 25th Martial Arts Tournament" Bulma said softly as she smelled him from his back.

"Hn... I heard there will be a junior division. Tell Trunks to join as well.. Maybe that Kakarott's younger brat will be there too." Vegeta intoned as he removed her hands from his waist. He went to the closet to get some training shorts.

"You have become very fond of that odd girl" Vegeta said as he wore the training shorts.

"Who? Morrigan? Yes we got along... Uh..Is there a problem?" Bulma queried and confused with the prince's statement. She got curious for It was too unusual that her husband took notice of her acquaintances specially from her work. If he ever noticed anything it meant something.

"Its nothing much, there was just something strange about her ki signature. You're 'friends' felt it too. It was not the usual earthling weak feeling to it, it was... peculiar. It felt nothing at all" Vegeta replied.

"I dont see a problem with that Vegeta, I didn't notice anything strange. She is just a normal earthling just like me, maybe her ki was just too...weak" Bulma assured.

"Woman, I know what I feel, I know the difference between an earthling ki from a different one. You see she is the only living person in this place that I could not even track. I dont trust her for that. Im really curious to know what kind of beings can have undetectable ki such as that. Do you even know where she came from?" Vegeta blurted out as he faced the blue haired woman with crossed arms and glared at her.

"Well she is from one among those orphanages Capsule Corp had funded. I dont know about her parents because informations like that are kept confidential by the institutions." The heiress stated.

"Confidential? So much for an idiot race to cater orphans without knowing where the hell they came from." Vegeta snapped as his eyes were narrowed.

"Vegeta, it is needed to protect the identity of the individuals concerned, of course there would be a background and family history checking necessary before they could admit an orphan. Theres nothing to worry about Morrigan, I trust her, and she is my friend. Why are you so distrustful? She cant do anything to harm us, she cannot even lay a finger to you or Trunks. She is as gentle as a feather, and as vulnerable as an infant. Bulma explained.

"Woman, I have done so many terrible things in the past. I have learned to have a good intuition on whom to trust and not. Every suspicion to someone that I may feel will be considered as a threat.

Vegeta asserted and scowled at Bulma.

"Alright my prince, but still I want you to know that theres nothing to be worried about ok?" Everything is fine with Morrigan." The heiress affirmed as she stood up and walked near the prince. She kissed him on his lips. As her moist and soft lips touched against his it was like all his tensions cooled off, calming all his senses and sending him to euphoria.

* * *

Back to where Morrigan was, she sat on her bed and stared intensely at her mobile phone. She hadnt done anything with it. She had been waiting for Azuki to drop a message to her but up until not there was nothing. She wanted to talk to him for it was obvious that he was the father of her unborn child, she had been a virgin, and Azuki was her first. She wanted to tell him about her condition. But she didnt knew how to tell him. They hadnt even talked about their relationship status, she had been so naive about having relationships. She had been so vulnerable and an easy target for users. She had no parents nor siblings to talk to, she didnt have a family of her own to guide her and to learn from. She was an introvert, even though Bulma and her talked about many stuff, she wasnt able to open up what had transpired between her and Azuki. It had been a "friends with benefits" kind of relationship, as unpleasant as it seemed, realization strucked her, and it came too late for her.

She had asked Steve if Azuki had already logged in but he said he havent yet so far. Morrigan decided to leave him a message.

"Can I see you now or maybe later tonight?" She typed at her phone. She was hesitant to send the message as she bit her nails anxiously. She tapped the send button and felt nervous as hell, it was the most longest seconds of her life. She waited for a response. She handed her phone against her forehead.

The phone beeped as a message recieved notification.

"Alright, but may I know why?"

Morrigan read Azuki's reply, her head and chest felt so hot like it would explode.

"Well, nothing much just wanted to talk to you about something, just message me if youre not busy anymore. Take care" Morrigan typed, and sent it.

The phone beeped again, and she checked on it. She read Azuki's message saying "ok then, I feel that its something important, how about we meet now. At the same place. I'll be heading there now. See you."

"I'll be going too. See you too." Morrigan replied.

Morrigan prepared herself physically, psychologically and emotionally. She had prepared her inner self for a war, she may come out of it victorious or dead. How will Azuki take the information that she was going to tell him.

She combed her hair, wore a black hoody, fitted jeans and sneakers then took off. She arrived their meeting place at just about the right time. Azuki sitted on the bench tapping his phone as he was quite busy with it. Their meeting place was a park beside the beach. It was a bit far away from the headquarters and it was a convenient place for them to meet to avoid from their co-workers' sight. Before she went near him she swallowed intensely gathering all the courage she could ever think of. As she approached him, he looked at her and put his phone into the pocket of his pants. Her face had turned white as if all her blood had been drained empty while he looked at her. She sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"Hey what's up, you alright?" Azuki asked with his usual appealing look on his face.

Morrigan could not speak for a moment. She felt like there was no air to breathe. She bit her pale lips trying to gather all the strength and courage that she needed. Azuki began to have a confused look on his face.

"Azuki... After all that had happened to us.. I...I... must know... W...what...are we...then?" Morrigan finally stuttered the words out from her mouth. She could not look into Azuki's eyes as she waited for his response.

Azuki's expression change completely. He looked away from her and massaged the back of his neck.

"W-were friends right?" Azuki answered awkwardly without even looking at her.

Morrigan's heart felt like exploding. Her confidence broke down and started to panic internally.

"Friends? B-but what about what happened?" Morrigan seethed as she tried hard to act normally even though her emotions wanted to burst out. After all they had been, after she had given herself, this man has the nerve to just get away with it. She restrained herself to become hostile, she had known to herself that it was her fault too to let things happen. She thought he liked her. She thought he wanted them to be more than just friends. She had been able to develop feelings for the scientist, because no one hadnt been able to notice her more than Azuki did, that was one reason why she had willingly gave herself to him without even thinking it over more carefully. Her naiveness caused her to take actions impetuously. She thought he loved her, like she had learn to love him.

"Im sorry Morrigan...I was... I just got...carried away. Azuki sighed having a doleful face and his shoulders had fallen.

Morrigan with a deadpan expression on her face screamed internally. It had been a big mistake and it would just be like that for him after she had lost her virginity and became pregnant with his child. Morrigan contemplated if she needed to tell him about her current condition.

 _Does he need to know? But what am I going to do as my tummy get bigger, how am I going to explain to Bulma and the others? Maybe things would go well if I tell him. Maybe he would..._

" I-Im pregnant... Azuki" she finally spilled the words out, her voice was shaking that was in the verge of crying.

Azuki looked at her with wide eyes opened, his face turned white and looked horrified with the information recieved.

"Y-youre joking right? D-dont make a f-fool out of me Morrigan. Are you doing this just to... Just to... Nevermind! Dont make stupid stories because I wont buy it." Azuki stood up with his fist clenched tightly and glared at her.

"Im s-serious Azuki, I-I can show you the result of my-"

"SHUT UP! ENOUGH OF THIS! I-I Dont believe you... T-that baby inside your womb is not mine." Azuki left as he marched away from her.

He was gone all at once. Morrigan had been dumbfounded as tears fell down from her eyes. The truth had been unveiled and it hurt too much.

There was nothing to describe on how painful it was. She had never felt more alone like this before. Morrigan embraced herself tightly as she sobbed all the pain. She was confused, lost and pained. She doesnt have the slightest idea on what to do.

She could not tell Bulma about this. There was a certain scientific project that had just started and the heiress needed Azuki for certain tasks for it. It had taken months of planning and preparation for Bulma and her group to start the project, and Azuki played a major role to it.

Morrigan didnt want her condition to interfere with their working relationship but her pregnancy will be a big talk within the company. It would affect her and Azuki too. She knew the Heiress wouldnt liked how Azuki had just treated her.

If she decides to leave Capsule Corp how in the world could she survive without an income? She could find a new job and work while pregnant but could she do it all alone?

It felt the world came crashing down to her. She stared blankly at the dark view of the ocean in front of her. She didn't notice that the time had passed by. She checked the time from her wrist watch and It was 2:00am. She decided to go back to the headquarters.

She walked inside the Capsule corp's compound as her mind flew in space. She had sensed someone was nearby. She knew who it was and it made her tensed. Her cold body suddenly felt hot, and her heart pounded fast. She breathed deeply, as her body reacted to the flamboyant presence that she had sensed, it felt like her body was being burned and chills crawled down her spine. It was an enigma for her why her body and soul reacted euphoric to this presence.

"What are you up to, woman?" The familiar voice of a man said revealing himself from the shadows.

She hadnt been surprised because she had known that he was nearby as she had sensed him but she had to pretend to be startled.

"S-sir Vegeta! You frightened me!" Morrigan gasped as she held her chest.

"Tch.. Answer the question, woman!" Vegeta growled as he glared at her with his arms crossed. He was intimidating as ever, and there was an interrogative look on his face. It seemed to be suspicious..

"I...I went out to see someone.. I ended up going back late..." Morrigan replied trying hard to look courageous. She followed what Bulma had adviced her to never show fear and intimidation when dealing with her husband. Morrigan was confused with the saiyan's sudden strange behavior towards her.

"Hn.. Now tell me woman... Just what really are you? Dont try to make a fool out of me with your lies. I know that you are no ordinary human being nor an earthling. Why are you befriending my family?" Vegeta snarled and showed more hostility as he lowered his hands on his sides and glared at her more viciously with his narrowed eyes.

Morrigan swallowed to moisten up her throat as she looked dumbfounded at the man. But other than his hostility, his appealing look overpowered her senses. He only wore his training fit shorts, his topless upper body gave her a good show of his perfect Greek God-like figure, his scars and tan complexion which gave him more masculine appeal.

In her eyes she sees him as an enticing, and alluring man not only from his good looking body, but also from his intimidating presence and badass attitude.

"S-Sir I dont know what you are talking about." Morrigan puzzled and tried to analyze what the saiyan meant.

"Stop lying woman! Your ki signature is different from everyone else. I could not even feel it! Now tell me what are you?!" Vegeta raged as he suddenly appeared in front of Morrigan with a speed the naked eyed wouldn't be able to see.

This was the first time she had been this close with the prince. She felt the force of air as the result of his sudden and fast movement, as the air touched her she could smell his exotic scent. She felt like melting in front of him as his mezmerising eyes were before her. Her face turned red and looked spellbounded from his handsome face being near her that she could see all the details.

"I...really...dont...know... I dont really understand those kind of things actually. What I know is that I was raised as a human, here on Earth and I do not have any special powers or supernatural abilities like yours and your friends." Morrigan spoke in a slow and low voice. She felt she wanted to faint at that moment, or to just shrink and vanish. She felt scared but somehow deep inside her she enjoyed every bit of the moment. She shook her head throwing away her thoughts.

Vegeta looked into her eyes without blinking and had seen truth in it. Vegeta had an excellent ability to see a person's sincerity, in his past he had a hard life, and there were enemies everywhere that surround him it was very crucial that he had to learn it.

"Hn!" Vegeta grunted and turned his back on her.

"I'll be watching you, and I wont hesitate to kill you if I find out that you are something else and that you're doing an inside job with... my family." Vegeta said in a threatening low voice, and had flew away.

She put her hands on her flexed knees as she bent slightly down because her knees trembled and her body was shuddering. She gasped for air as Vegeta's final words dwelled upon her mind. She had been scared to death but was able to hide it. As the saiyan left all her emotions have erupted. After she had calmed herself down she hurriedly went back to her room. She needed rest from everything and decided to think of a plan of what to do after she had rested well so that she could think clearly and rationally.

As she lied on her bed, she felt tired, alone and rejected. She curled herself as tears fell down from her eyes. She cried until sleep came upon her.

"It is coming near" A woman's voice whispered to her ears as she had drifted into sleep.

Several days after that, she never told anyone about her condition and what had happened that night not even to Bulma. She was always quiet and looked distant.

The heiress felt there was something bothering her friend. She had tried to ask her several times but she responded with the same reason that she was just feeling a little unwell. The blue haired woman granted her days off to rest but still she had chosen to work.

Morrigan had rather be occupied at work rather than be alone in her room. She still hadn't planned on anything yet as her mind was blank and literally she doesnt know what to do. She hadnt seen or talked to Azuki for days. She heard Bulma talked to him over the phone and from the sound of how they talked he had been quite busy but Morrigan never asked the heiress as she had pretended to be her same self like there was nothing wrong but her heart shattered into million pieces as Azuki disregarded her totally. There were times the heiress asked her how they were doing, she gave the same answers every time Bulma asked about her and Azuki.

Azuki's words lingered inside her thoughts. He rejected his fatherhood to his own child. He doubted her and belittled her.

Could there still be hope I could have a complete family? What future lies ahead for my unborn child? What will become of me? Why did Vegeta act with hostility to the likes of me? After that incident I've had the same question to myself. Who am I? What am I? I dont want to be alone with this. I dont know what to do.

There were too many questions left unanswered. She walked the hallway as she lamented with this thoughts in her head. She saw Azuki far away,

walking the opposite way of hers. She looked at him with a somber expression on her face. His face was contemptuous and didn't even looked at her. He walked passed her like she was nothing but air. She stopped and turned to him.

"Azuki wait!" Morrigan called on him with her teary eyes.

* * *

 **I do hope you enjoyed a little Vegebul moments here. Things will start to get spicier in the next chapters. Im so excited on writing them as the real action starts. So I do hope for you stay tuned and please kindly leave a review. Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5- Ultimum Vale

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Morrigan and Azuki are my OCs so they belonged to me. Names used for OCs do not represent any living or non living person, or institution, if there will be such comparison it is highly coincidental. Deviantart:lilith0721**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Ultimum Vale**

 **Universe 7 Age 774 Capsule Corp HQ**

"Azuki wait!" Morrigan called him with her teary eyes. She could not hold her emotions any longer. She had really wanted to confront the scientist. She wanted to hold on the little hope she had in her heart. She would rather face the possibilities rather than be alone with the fact that she still hadn't been prepared to be a parent. She had blamed herself for not taking cautions such as protection, but what happened between them was unplanned, it was a sudden outburst of feelings. But still it was too foolish of her to be carried away too swiftly. She had no boyfriend since birth and she was already 30 years old, but still it wasn't an excuse for her carelessness. She was in the verge of life turning events and it is up to Azuki to decide her fate.

Azuki didn't acknowledged her call and continued to walk and passed her. Morrigan chased after him and grabbed his arms.

"Please talk to me" Morrigan pleaded.

"Morrigan! You have the nerve! Can't you see we are here what if someone sees us? What were you thinking?!"

Azuki hissed breaking from her grasp and quickly grabbing her arm tightly.

"You're ignoring me for days now! I cant do this alone Azuki! I dont know what to do anymore!" Morrigan cried as her tears fell down her cheeks.

Azuki looked at their surroundings to check if there were people nearby. When it was clear he stared at Morrigan unblinking and sardonic.

"I'm going to repeat myself to you... I can't... And I dont... Love you... I'm sorry. Just let me think for awhile.. Please.. Not here.. Not now.. And please dont tell Bulma." The scientist said in a low voice losing his tight grip to her arm and walked away leaving Morrigan alone.

Morrigan's hands had fallen to her sides, as her being felt like it had been broken into sunder. Her chest felt a sharp pain like it was being pierced repeatedly. The tears from her eyes never stopped flowing down her cheeks. She breathed heavily as she sobbed all the pain she never thought she could ever feel. She regreted all that she had decided to do. It was better in the past when she had been locking herself in her room, with herself just playing video games, watching anime, and reading manga. She asked herself deep in her thought if getting hurt was what a person could get from being involve to another person, if that was what she deserved and that was all it could offer her.

So that was it had felt like. To be rejected again, at first from her parents whom she would never meet. The truth had slapped her right in the face that Azuki had never loved her. She had thought that when a person had wanted someone it could have been love, she had forgotten about lust and she had blamed herself for her foolishness and naiveness.

There was no turning back now, and she had to face this alone. She had decided to tell Bulma but she would never tell that Azuki was the father, she would just tell an excuse or more to say a lie that the father had gone away without a word. She knew that Bulma would understand her. The heiress had told Morrigan about her pregnancy with Trunks that it had been a hard time for her. The difference between them was that Bulma had her family by her side but Morrigan had no one.

Morrigan needed someone so badly at this rough times. She will tell Bulma soon enough, as she began to admit to herself that she needed help but she doesn't know how to tell the heiress nor how to begin. She felt the fear of another rejection. What if Bulma wouldn't care and just fire her because she could just be a nuisance? But what Bulma had shown her in a year Morrigan had faith with her friend, she knows the hieress would understand her for the least and just let her work to support herself and her pregnancy.

A month later.

Morrigan hadn't still been abled to tell Bulma about her pregnancy. The heiress had been too busy with the latest project they have been working on and of course attending to her own family. They had rarely talked to each other and Morrigan doesn't want to distract the Heiress with her own personal troubles. She had never wanted to be a nuisance and contribute stress to the heiress at that time. Morrigan had given time to tell the heiress.

Morrigan and Azuki have never talked again since a month ago. When the scientist would be near as he had needed to talk to Bulma or to have meetings, she wouldn't looked at him or she would just think of an easy, most acceptable excuse to dismiss herself from their presence without Bulma getting suspicious. Morrigan had been a good actress,and had shown no sign of anguish. Azuki began to get amused with what he had been seeing from Morrigan. It was different from what he had saw from her last month. She had started to disregard him and looked so distant, her eyes were blank and impassive.

It had been in his mind every night. His heart pounded loud as he thought of himself being a father, and with the thought of it, it felt warm inside his chest. He found it to be weird but it felt pleasant. He had been thinking about it for a quite a while now, he didn't understand himself on how he felt towards Morrigan. He was confused, and it all came so suddenly. The thought of him having a child couldn't sink in to his mind all at once. He was denial, too confused, and he wasn't ready for the life changing circumstances. He doesnt even understand himself at all. He admitted as he had spent time with her and had known her, he felt pity for Morrigan. How she had lived a hard life on her own, but recently he became the reason of her affliction. He had been amused on how stoic she was and became attracted to her.

After the day's work Morrigan had always locked herself in her room but she had made sure Bulma wouldn't be worried of her by telling the heiress that she had to watch a new episode of some anime, or she had a new game to play after work. The heiress would believed her words and would just dismiss her.

She had lied to Bulma. She never watched anime, nor play her game consoles. She would stare at the window as tears fell down from her eyes. She never felt regretful of the child that was inside her womb. Her heart felt warm with the knowledge of someone was already there with her in her darkest of times. She had realized that she wasn't alone after all. Her mother's instinct kicked in the moment she felt the odd feeling of warmth inside her chest. A bond had been created between her and the unborn child, and it had been a strange feeling for her. She began to feel the need to protect her unborn child from life's atrocities. It was motherhood, and it began the moment a woman nestled a fragile being inside her. It was love, an unconditional love and the purest of all love.

She cried for the question of why had her mother abandoned her, does she not wanted her? How could a mother left her child alone?

The thoughts of it hurt her badly and the thought of the certainty of her unborn child's future frustrates her. Her body and soul felt tired. She had been exhausted and fed up with all thoughts inside her head so she decided to lie down on her bed. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as they slowly closed. Finally sleep and rest came upon her.

As she dwells deep into her subconsciousness,she found herself at the same dark void of eternity she had been with all her life. But it had been much different now, it was too silent. The voices were gone, and it was peaceful. At last a moment of peace and emptyness.

She closed her eyes as she floated the vast empty space when suddenly she heard a woman hummed a very sad tone. It brought chills down her spine and made her fine hairs stood up. It sounded good but it was creepy, it had a sorrowful tune to it and it sounded like a song of death.

She opened her eyes but couldnt see where the humming came from. She looked for it, turned at every sides and as she turned to face her back. Her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth had opened as she grasped for air. Her eyes were hurt by the blinding light emitted by a blue aura from a man behind her. She could tell that it was a man from the outline of his body's silhouette. As the image came clear from her sight she saw that it was Vegeta.

Vegeta floated with his arms crossed. He wore a different kind of armor from what he usually wear, It had a red cape. He wore a black spandex suit instead of his usual blue, his armor had a shoulder piece, not the usual strap on it and still he had his usual white gloves and boots. He had a blue aura that was as bright as a star and it's luminescence had expressed great power from it's beholder. His hair was black, but his eyes were different, they were illuminating golden orbs.

"Sir Vegeta?" Morrigan grasped.

"I will bring forth the desolation of man to finish the transgression, to put an end to the abomination of the universe to be built again and it had been decreed for the equilibrium. In their place shall be an abomination that desolates, until the decreed end is poured out upon the desolator. I was born of blood and flesh. I am the catalyst, I am the chosen one. I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans. I am the Prince of Destruction... I am Chaos" Vegeta had spoken and his last words were in a different exotic language that she had never ever heard before which she surprisingly understood. His last words had meant:

"Open the star chamber that we may guide our transformation"

As vegeta had finished his words an incredible and powerful aura exploded out from him and Morrigan covered her eyes from the extreme and blinding luminescence. She opened her eyes as she felt the bright light faded away. Vegeta had vanished and all that was left was her in the endless dark void. The sorrowful humming had suddenly stopped, as the familiar woman's voice suddenly whispered:

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled, our time is near. A great affliction shall come forth to the world we have stepped foot of. I feel the deepest sorrow for the innocent little one. Nonetheless the child shall serve as a lamb of offering to the Gods. It shall be a death of great honor"

The words that had spilled out from the unknown source had struck her like flying daggers, her skin turned pale and her body began to shudder from the horror of mentioning what it seemed to be was her unborn child.

"NOOOOOO!" Morrigan raged and screamed" YOU DEVIL! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!"

Morrigan dashed forward from her bed as she had woke up from her nightmare once again. She checked the time from the digital clock from her night table and it was as usual 3:30 am.

She was drenched with sweat and was gasping for air. Her throat felt like sand and her body trembled as overwhelming fear crawled upon her whole body. She felt like she was in the verge of going insane. Her spirit was losing it's hold and breaking down. She put her hands against her face, sweat and tears have mixed together. Her sobbing slowly turned into a creepy chuckle, she slowly revealed her crimson eyes that were blank and emotionless.

"Hush now meat suit.. When all of these are over, you will have a great after life." Morrigan whispered and grinned as she chuckled in an evil playful manner.

She began to feel nauseated and coughed as her eyes turned back to it's onyx color. She ran to the sink and vomited. She felt sick and miserable, her stomach ached more and she vomited again. She cried and screamed from the extreme unpleasant feelings she was experiencing. She had fallen on her knees as it trembled and was weakened. She hadn't been eating much lately because her appetite had been affected by the hormones from her pregnancy. Her hair was damped with sweat and some vomitus. Her body began to shudder and she began to felt dizzy. She heard knocking at the door, but she hadn't got the strength to stand up anymore. She fell on the floor as her vision started to get blurry. She heard the door had opened and footsteps came in. She could barely see as their feet reached her vision. Her eyes had slowly closed down as she faded away from her consciousness. As everything went black, Vegeta's face was the only image retained in her mind,his handsome face, his lips, his onyx eyes, his glare, yes that glare. How she'd loved that intimidating glare. Before she had finally faded away into the state of unconsciousness, she heard his voice whispered.

"..Grauel"

A month had passed. After Morrigan had passed out in her room. Bulma insisted that she should rest for a week or so but then after the incident Morrigan never mentioned that she was pregnant. She didn't have the courage to do so. Steve and a room mate found her lying on the floor unconscious and she was sent to the infirmary. Morrigan declined to be sent in the hospital, she had thought of a good excuse and agreed to have a week's off to rest. She still hadn't talked to Azuki and just remained locked inside her room, spending her time doing her usual stuff to divert her thoughts away from her afflictions.

Few days left for the 25th World Martial Tournaments, and Vegeta had burned himself up to training in the past months. These few days left were reserved to condition his body by resting and meditation or visualization, he was always into gruelsome training and it would be very unwise to fight in a state where his body is stressed up from training. He had prepared himself well for the day he had waited. It was a one time shot, 'now or never' and he had to do his very best for the sake of his broken pride and honor. He must settle his score with his arch rival, it was a thing that keeps him going and it was his everything. That was what he thought so.

Bulma on the other hand had been busy as well with her projects so she decided to have a days off from work and just spend time with her family and relax. Also she had to be with her husband and son for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Both of her precious boys would be joining so she needed to be there to support and cheer for them. She was a proud wife and mother after all. For the following days she had put her laptop and cellphone away from her to avoid distractions and so she could give her full attention for her family.

She woke up early in the morning. Vegeta had gone up much earlier than her. He was always an early bird, and she was the nocturnal one. The heiress just wanted to lie all day on the bed but she had too many errands.

The 25th Martial Arts tournament would be a day ahead so she had to prepare everything for her two boys.

It had been years now since Vegeta came to her life. She remembered back when she was a teenager, she had thought about using the dragonballs to wish for a boyfriend that is a prince. She wasn't able to accomplish her wish but fate itself had granted her wish and instead she had a real prince, a prince of a mighty warrior race. Her thoughts went back to the day she first saw him on the television as reporters took coverage of his fight against Goku. After that she saw him again at planet Namek and even had a dream about him. She had saw something in him during that time, they were similar. He would do anything by his power to attain his goals even in the face of death and after that she invited him to live in her house. That was the time she saw the real him. Yes, he was ruthless, cold blooded and a murderer, and yet he had kissed her so gently, it was much more gentle than how Yamcha would kiss her. Those blood stained hands who had slaughtered millions were capable to touch so gently that it felt like feathers caressing her skin. It was then the heiress had realized that he was capable of something more other than being evil. She knew that he could change.

He had spent his life with an evil tyrant. He had never had anything else to value other than himself. He suffered greatly, and had lost everything, his family, his race and his home. He was alone.

Even so, he never showed any weaknesses. He had strived hard to survive, and pursue his goals. His motivation had never broke down even in the face of defeat.

As she had spent years with the prince, she knew that he was capable of loving and caring for others. She saw it with her own eyes even though it took awhile, and it had been hard but she understood him.

She never thought that he would marry her. After she got pregnant he took off and doesn't seem to care for her or even to their child. It had been painful for her but she never showed anyone. She knew he would be back and as years have passed, he changed and shown that he cared and loved her and their child. He stayed with them.

Bulma knew she was right about him. He promised her he wouldn't kill innocent people anymore. She held with his promise and it hadn't been broken ever since. He had been a very violent person before but had gradually changed. She never had regretted having his child, not even getting married to him. She was so glad having him to her life. He had taught her so much about life. She had fallen inlove with him so deeply. The blue haired heiress smiled from all these thoughts inside her head.

She got up from bed and decided to prepare herself. As she was applying her make up and sat on the dresser, she looked at her jewelry box and suddenly reminded that Morrigan's birthday was coming. She opened the jewelry box and took out a platinum necklace with a bezel set round blue sapphire solitaire pendant, she bought for herself but then she decided to give it to Morrigan. She had noticed Morrigan's love for dark and deep colors which the sapphire possesed. She decided to give it to Morrigan that day, she doesn't know why even though presents should be given at the exact day of occasion but she had felt that she had to give her present soon enough.

She put the necklace on it's box and headed off to the employee's quarters. Steve tried assisting her on the way but she insisted to go on her own.

"Morrigan? Are you awake? It's me Bulma" The heiress spoken as she knocked on Morrigan's door.

Bulma immediately heard footsteps coming from inside. Morrigan opened the door, she was surprised with the sudden visit. A side of her wanted to panic as she was confused. She had suspected that the heiress had already found out about her pregnancy but her expression stayed calm. Morrigan wore eyeglasses, an oversized black t-shirt, and shorts.

"M-Miss? Morrigan stuttered.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Bulma greeted with her bright smile.

"I'm feeling alright now, I guess... Come in.." Morrigan answered as she moved aside to provide a way inside her room.

Bulma walked in as her eyes traveled around Morrigan's tidy room. There was just a laptop and some books on top of her bed.

"I just came here to check up on you. And to give you this" Bulma said as her hand revealed a small black box. Her genuine smile and bright eyes had always lighten up one's day. It was a unique quality that the heiress possesed Her smile was a ray of sunshine to one's darkest hour. Her beautiful face was like rainbow that gives hope and geniune love.

"W-what's this?" Morrigan and confused with the sudden gesture. She extended her hand to recieve the gift.

"Well open it" The heiress said with enthusiasm, and her hands held sideways together below her cheeks.

Morrigan opened the little box and had revealed a beautiful platinum necklace. Her eyes had widened from awe and astonishment by the beauty it beholds. The reflection of light gave the deep colored sapphire pendant sparkles that were like clustering of stars in the vast dark space.

"B-but why are you giving me this? This... looks expensive" Morrigan stuttered. She couldn't sink in her thoughts that she was recieving such an extravagant jewelry.

"You're birthday is coming up so I decided to give you a present in advance. Try it!" The blue haired woman smiled.

Morrigan was moved by the heiress' words. Never had someone expressed an utter importance or made relevance to the day of her birth , not even her own parents that she had never known. She pulled out the necklace as her bosom felt warm, and her eyes getting wet. She tried hard to stop her tears, and restrained the outburst of her emotions.

Bulma was not an insensible person. She felt that there was something bothering Morrigan but she thought she just have to wait for her friend to tell her when she would be ready to tell her.

"Thank you..Bulma. It's so beautiful." Morrigan smiled genuinely showing her appreciation. Bulma's face beamed as she saw how beautiful the necklace looked on Morrigan.

"You did so much for me, Bulma. I am so glad to have met you. I'm so happy to have been your friend." Morrigan's eyes sparkled and her face had brightened up with a heart warming smile as he held the heiress' hands.

Bulma felt something strange about how Morrigan had spoken the words. It felt like it will be the last time they would see each other. The blue haired woman shook her head and ignored the thought. Bulma smiled back at her and slightly tightened her grasp against the orphan's hands, telling in silence that she could tell her anything.

"I'll be going now. I'm going to be busy today. I have to prepare everything for my two boys for tomorrow's tournament. Just stay here and rest for awhile, you can go back to work by next week. Advance happy birthday Morrigan" Bulma said as she released her hand from Morrigan's.

Morrigan nodded and looked at Bulma walked away going to the door and went out. The blue haured woman took a last glance at Morrigan before leaving the hallway she whispered.

"See you soon.."

The heiress felt weird like there was something wrong. The orphan had looked so peaceful that the words couldn't come out from her mouth. She could not ask Morrigan what was going on, it felt like her thoughts were commanding her to just let it slip away.

Bulma walked out from the Employee's Quarters and headed out to her errands.

Back in Morrigan's room, she remained standing behind the door rubbing the sapphire pendant of her necklace in between her index finger and thumb.

She went to her bed, and sat there. She pulled out a sketchpad that was under the books. She looked at the portrait of Vegeta she had drew. She was not that good at drawing but by whatever sorcery she had been under the spell with, she was able to draw Vegeta's face in full detail like it was taken by a camera but colored black and white. The man she had drawn was the Vegeta she saw on her dream.

"I'm so sorry Bulma..." Morrigan whispered as tears fell down from her eyes to the portrait of Vegeta she had drew.

"Maybe if you two weren't together I would have loved him"

Universe 7, May 7 Age 774

Bulma together with Trunks and Vegeta flew off early using a capsule corp airplane 576. They headed off to the temple where the World Martial Arts Tournament is held. Morrigan decided to stay in her room and turned on the television to watch the tournament.

It began with the junior division, that ended Trunks being the champion. Morrigan cheered as Trunks had been announced winner against a kid she hadn't seen before. That kid also transforms into what they call 'super saiyan" just like Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan.

As she watched the tournament she decided to take off the necklace Bulma gave her and put it on her jewelry box. She went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After she had taken a bath and went out from the bath room, she checked on the television for an update on the tournament. She felt shivers down her spine as she saw a teenage girl being beaten fatally by a muscle bound man that was much bigger than her. After that the teenage girl named Videl and was Mr. Satan's daughter had to be taken to the hospital later on was announced that she was going to be fine. Gohan stepped into the ring against a little weird skin toned man named Kibito. They seemed to be talking then suddenly Gohan turned to super saiyan, afterwards he bursted out another powerful aura with lightning surrounding him. The two muscle bound pale men who were named Spopovich and Yamu assaulted Gohan. As Gohan seemed to be weakened by whatever the two men did to him, they flew off afterwards.

Then all of a sudden some of the people she knew flew off too. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, a man Morrigan believed to be was that Goku they always talked about, Krillin, the unusual colored tone man and Videl who miraculously had been well after that fatal beating flew off from the tournament ground. Over half the fighters were eliminated. Mr. Satan suggested a battle royale, so all 5 remaining fighters got in the ring at once. Mr. Satan, Android 18, Mighty Mask, Killa and Jewel.

Killa and Jewel were defeated instantly, and the main struggle was between Mighty Mask and Android 18. However, Android 18 had exposed the duo with an energy attack, one was the kid named Goten and other half was Trunks. They were disqualified.

After that Goten and Trunks flew off away too. Android 18 and Mr. Satan were left, and seemed to be talking about something, then the fight continued it ended up Mr. Satan winning using his 'Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch' that knocked Android 18 out of the ring.

Morrigan was skeptical from what she saw. She believed Android 18 to be powerful having a stand against Trunks even if he was just a boy, he was a saiyan after all, and saiyans were a warrior race as Bulma had told her.

There were few commercials, with Mr. Satan as the endorser. Back to the Tournament special segment on the TV program aired the celebration for Mr. Satan's victory, there were also reviews and replays of the previous match.

Then suddenly Vegeta and the others who left earlier appeared on the battle arena. He was in his supersaiyan form and also the other guy was in supersaiyan form. Vegeta had the 'M' sign on his forehead like the ones Spopovich and Yamu had. He seemed to be hostile, and wanted to fight that 'Goku' guy he called 'Kakarot'. Morrigan gasped for air as Vegeta destroyed a portion of the stadium with an energy blast killing people in the process.

Morrigan's eyes have widened, her skin turned to white and her mouth slightly opened from the horror. The live airing of the tournament had shut off and was replaced by commercials. Her whole body had shuddered from the horrific scene. That Vegeta she saw on the T.V looked like the Vegeta from her dream. He was not the Vegeta she knew. Yes, he was violent, hostile and grumpy. But it was the first time she saw him like that, the moment he gave out that smirk after randomly killing that bunch of people, it was pure evil.

Then Morrigan suddenly had been reminded that Bulma was there too.

" _Oh no... Bulma... I hope Vegeta wouldn't aim where Bulma should be watching. I need to check up on her"_

Morrigan hurriedly prepared herself and took off. From how she had been worried about Bulma she unmindedly left her cellphone inside her room. She didn't noticed that her cellphone was ringing and it was Azuki calling her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As you have read, I have decided to just summarized the Tournament saga and Babidi Saga. Its all the same as the canon. If you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, I don't understand how you had ended up reading this fanfiction hahaha. The next chapters will be turning points and important events. The actions will all start soon..**_


	6. Chapter 6-Quietus

_**A/N: This chapter will be short for it will focus on some events. PLEASE REVIEW! Deviantart: lilith0721**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Morrigan and Azuki are my OCs so they belonged to me. Names used for OCs do not represent any living or non living person, or institution, if there will be such comparison it is highly coincidental.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Quietus**

 **Universe 7 May 7 year 774 Capsule Corp Employee's Quarters**

Morrigan hurriedly prepared herself and took off. From how she had been worried about Bulma she had unmindedly left her cellphone inside her room. She didn't noticed that her cellphone was ringing and it was Azuki calling her.

Morrigan threw a dyno capsule that turned into an airplane, she quickly jumped into it unminded that she was in fact pregnant. She started the engine and flew off.

 _"What happened to Vegeta? How could he do that? I wonder how Bulma is taking what just happened! I know and I feel she is in sorrow from all of this. I must see her."_

Morrigan tightened her grip against the handle bar as she thought to herself. Suddenly she had the idea to call Bulma through her cellphone, but then reminded that she left it in her room.

When she arrived the temple, and capsulized the airplane she had used. She went to the entrance and there were commotions of people looking for their family members or relatives that might have been one of those who got blasted by Vegeta and some of them were crying as they confirmed the casualties. Morrigan looked around for Bulma but she was not there, not even Yamcha or the others. She was hoping for the best after all maybe they had left the area after the incident.

She then realized that she can detect ki signatures which she can use to track a person, as she often used to do to Vegeta. She felt Bulma's weak ki far away from them and she was with Yamcha. Morrigan had felt relieved that she was safe. Suddenly she felt a very strong unknown ki, that was peculiar for her. It was too flamboyant and it felt familiar to her. It gave out a force like the dark entities in her nightmares. She felt it like a concentrated dark and abominable force, that was compacted and formed into matter. Whatever that creature was she was sure that it was created from some evil force.

She was confused that Goku's ki seemed to be weak. Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were there also, they were just nearby that powerful evil ki. Vegeta was the nearest to the evil ki and there were 2 more unidentified ki signatures, his ki signature felt different it has a similarity to the powerful one, his natural ki was like consumed by an evil force.

Morrigan had been dumbfounded from all that was happening. She wanted to go to Vegeta and his company's location but it seemed that it would be an unwise decision. She went to an open area and threw the dyno capsule to the ground, and the airplane she had used had decapsulized. She had decided to go back to the Headquarters.

She kept track on Vegeta and Trunks' ki. On her way back to the headquarters her breath had almost stopped as she felt Vegeta's ki signature exploded at a very high level then suddenly vanished. Her body begans to shudder as she couldn't find any trace of Vegeta's ki. She knew how being unconscious made a difference to a ki signature, it still has force to it, but Vegeta's ki signature was more like it doesn't exist at all. He was nowhere to be detected. She remembered when she had talked to Gohan and Krillin about these ki signatures, they told her that ki signatures weren't only a kind of force that gives super natural powers, it also serves as a life force or one's existence.A person with an ability to manipulate his or her own ki could possibly sense if another person had been wounded or in distress. Ki manipulation could also be used for distress calls. Morrigan's heart pounded fast and loud as fear came to her senses from the thought of what had just transpired in regards to Vegeta.

" _What happened? No... It cant be... Please dont be..."_

Meanwhile Bulma together with the group took refuge on the Lookout. She felt uneasy and had been denial from what had just transpired earlier that day. She was also worried about where Trunks should be. Her heart felt utter sorrow and despair from what she had witnessed from Vegeta earlier, even though they were able to revive those people whom Vegeta killed. She knew she could do nothing for her husband's irrational actions. She was still thankful she had her friends with her, it made the whole ordeal much easier to bear, together with her ex now a lifelong bestfriend Yamcha. Chichi with her father, Master Roshi, Android 18, Marron and Videl was there too, and of course Lookout's residents which are Mr. Popo and Earth Guardian Dende.

 _"Vegeta? Why? We were just fine earlier. How could you do such a thing? I know there's something wrong with you. I know you wouldn't just do it, because you've made a promised to me. I never expected you were that desperate to fight Goku. You've trained hard for this day, I know it meant a lot for you. But why did you have to kill all those innocent people. It's not you Vegeta... I know you've changed a lot since then. Vegeta... I wont accept that you have become evil again. You are my husband, the father of my child and... I love you so much.. I know you love me too and our son._

 _I was glad Trunks wasn't able to see that. I... I dont have the slightest idea on how would I be able to explain that to him. Oh... Trunks and where the hell are you? These saiyans are all pain in the ass."_

Bulma thought to herself while she sat and her hands were in her head with a worrisome look on her face. Then suddenly she felt a sharp piercing pain inside her chest, and chills down her spine. She breathed heavily as her heart pounded fast and her hands and feet felt as cold as ice.

 _"Why am I feeling like this? Is something bad just happened? Oh Kami please no...not with my two boys.."_

As Bulma and the others waited at the Lookout Goku, Krillin and Piccolo have arrived. They gathered all together to get an update of what's happening from the newcomers.

"So Bulma what did you do with your parents?" Krillin asked.

"They couldn't bring themselves to leave their stupid pets, they said even if they meet their horrible gruesome end at the hands of Majin Buu, I can bring them back with the dragonballs. Morrigan wasn't there too, I tried calling her but her phone just kept ringing I left a message for the coordinates of this place." Bulma answered.

"Magic must be genetic" Krillin remarked while he carried little Marron on his arms.

"You really think so?" Bulma replied.

"It's too dangerous down there, if I only knew where Tien and Chiaoutzu were, I'd tell them to come up here" Krillin told the group.

"That's very interesting, now where you'd say Goten and Gohan are?" Chi-chi interrupted.

Krillin gulped, his eyes widened and gritted his teeth from fear of answering such question.

"And what about my Trunks and... Vegeta?" Bulma asked looking around the area as she realized her two boys weren't there.

Krillin squeaked, his eyes were bugged and gritted his teeth more with widened mouth.

Piccolo suddenly had been reminded of what had just happened earlier as he witnessed Vegeta blew himself up. The namekian closed his eyes as he felt grief for his fallen comrade.

All of the group except for the new comers had looked confused.

"Goku where are my sons" Chi-chi demanded for an answer.

Goku had been silent for a while as he gathered his strength to tell everyone about the bad news. The crowd waited patiently for what the saiyan had to say.

"Come on Goku" Krillin broke in the silence and tried hard to encourage Goku to spill out the words, realizing how difficult the situation was.

Goku had never looked more serious as he spilled the words out.

"What I have to tell you isn't easy for me to say right now but... " The saiyan took a deep breath as the others stood still and listened carefully to him. He continued.

"Goten and Trunks are going to be alright...but... Gohan and... Vegeta are dead."

Finally the saiyan had gone through with it Chichi, Bulma and Videl all gasped for air, with widened and opened mouths as the painful truth unfolds. The others were also shocked from the bad news Goku had just told them.

"Majin Buu... Destroyed them both..." The saiyan confirmed them, as hard as it is.

"But Gohan it can't be, he just can't" Videl deniably spoken the words as Chichi fainted and fell on the floor.

"NO! CHI-CHI!" The Ox-King shouted as he attended his daughter.

Bulma's whole body shuddered as she tried hard to compose herself. Her eyes were sparkling as tears were forming and fell down her cheeks. It was too painful to bear she couldn't handle it any longer.

"...Vegeta..." The heiress softly sobbed his name. Her chest felt so hot and as reality strucks her it felt like she was going to explode from the outburst of despair and sorrow.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! VEGETAAAA!" The blue haired woman wailed loudly.

"Bulma pull yourself together...Bulma!" Yamcha comforted her as he held her on the shoulder and ready to support her if ever she would faint as well.

Goku went near his wife to check up on her. Everyone stood still as they watched the ladies broke down. They couldn't do anything about it.

All of the memories from the years Bulma had been together with Vegeta came all crashing down to her. It wouldn't be an easy task bringing him back to life because Vegeta had already died before in Namek and to add to that was his evil deeds. Even if there were dragonballs from wherever they'll get it from. It doesn't matter whether it's going to be from Namek or Earth. Even if they can wish him back the pain was still unbearable.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulma bursted out all her emotions with tears flowing down and had splashed sideways as she shook her head. She could not believe it, the man she had married, the man she woke up every morning with, the man she had slept with and cuddled with every night, the father of her child, and the man she had loved most, had perished just like that. She suddenly missed him, his voice, his smell and his eyes. She wanted to hug him and kiss him but she wont be able to. She was willing to listen from what he had to explain from what he had done, and she was going to understand him. All she had wanted was to see him in front of her breathing and alive.

Meanwhile at the employee's quarters Azuki was in his room had been trying to call Morrigan on her cellphone all day but there was still no answer. He had made up his mind, and finally realized that he wanted Morrigan to be a part of his life. He really never wanted it at first however as days had past by as Morrigan finally had been able to disregard him he began to realize that it felt unpleasant for him. He had missed her, her smile,the way she laughs, her voice and her soft touches. He had been with several attractive women lately with those curvy bodies, and faces that were covered with make up but still he felt empty. They were beautiful but very manipulative and would just go for a guy with a car and money. Morrigan on the other hand was more simple, sincere, pure and true. She doesn't have to wear those cosmetic mask she was geniunely beautiful inside and out.

Memories of the time they had spent together came back to him. Dating Morrigan didn't have to be luxurious and glamorous, it was easy to make her happy and she appreciated simple things. She was very caring there were even times she treated him like a child, he gets annoyed but inside of him admitted he felt pleasant. She made him feel loved and wanted.

She was a woman who can do effort, she was supportive, understanding and she was not clingy. She was patient, well mannered and open minded. She never nagged him about their relationship status like the other bossy women he had been with. He had seen what others had never seen before but it came to him a little bit late as the memory of their night together went back to him. There was no reason to deny that he was in fact the father of the child inside her womb as he knew and proved to himself that he was her first intimate encounter. He knew that she had loved him the way he never had. He felt remorse and guilt. How could he done this to a person who had only shown love and care for him? How could he chose those kind of manipulative women instead of her?

Realization struck him like thunder and he will never know how it came to be. He doesn't care anymore he just wanted to see her and talk to her. He had finally made up his mind and all was made clear to him. He was going to ask Morrigan to marry him and have a family which she never had. There was no room for surprises anymore he was going to tell her and save the formal engagement proposal for later.

The television had been turned on and it aired a newsflash.

"This is a warning to all citizens of West city. A dangerous pink creature is lurking around the cities destroying everything on it's path. It was said to be that this creature was with another creature that is petite in stature and named himself Babidi, the two creatures were looking for 3 people who were named: Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. It was rumored that it had to be Trunks Briefs the only son of Capsule Corporation heiress Bulma Briefs and the grandson of Capsule Corporation founder and proprietor Doctor Briefs. The casualties continue to rise as the military..."

The reporter on the television continued as it aired the actual video of Majin Buu and Babidi destroying buildings and of course there were people in there.

 _"Morrigan...where are you?.."_

"It is advised that the people of West City should evacuate to a safe place immediately..."

Azuki immediately shut off the t.v and took off not knowing where he should look first. He asked Steve if Morrigan had already arrived after she left but it seemed she hadn't came back yet. The others in the quarters were preparing to evacuate. Azuki asked Steve why he seemed to be not preparing to evacuate as well. He said he would stay with the two older Briefs he had owe his good life.

After the scientist had said his regards to him,and to the old couple he quickly left. He must look for Morrigan immediately and they would evacuate together. He must hurry because it will be too dangerous if he would wait much longer. He decapsulized a mini air hover craft to look for Morrigan within the city. He doesn't have any idea where she could possibly be, Steve didn't knew also. He said Morrigan quickly left the quarters without a word.

He could hear the blasting noise and chaos from the other side of the city. There were smoke rising up in the air and people screaming. He was running out of time and he was not going to leave the city without Morrigan.

It was like the Gods had directed him to that certain direction he finally saw Morrigan helping a mother and her child. She was at the very edge from destruction and chaos.

Azuki landed and took off from the hover craft and capsulated it. Morrigan was few yards away from him he couldn't go much nearer with the hover craft because of the debris and fire that had been scattered on the streets.

He ran as fast as he can to reach Morrigan because it was beginning to get more dangerous as he heard explosions getting nearer.

"MOOORRRIGAAAAAN!" Azuki shouted.

Morrigan had heard him and turned her face to his direction. Azuki looked at her face like everything had been in slow motion.

"Azuki?"

The wall behind her suddenly exploded into smithereens. Azuki fell on the floor as the aftershock impacted to his body.

All he could able to see was smoke and dust. He had some scratches and bruises but he could still feel his body intact. His ears rang due to the explosion caused by the loud explosion, and couldn't hear anything. His body trembled as he slowly stood up, his body felt like it had been beaten hard. He was quickly reminded by his head about Morrigan.

"Oh no... MOOOORRIGAAAN!" Azuki shouted as he ran through the debris of walls that had been shattered down. He saw the woman and the child lying on the floor, it was no question if they were still alive. They hugged each other as they were covered with each others blood. Even though he had already knew that they were already dead, still he checked up on them but there was nothing he could do for them anymore.

"MOOORRIGAAAAN!" Azuki shouted as his eyes began to get wet. He searched the debris and found her unconscious lying under a big chunk of concrete. He felt like boiling water had been poured in his body as he saw the horror Morrigan had been upon. She was pale, bloodless and covered with dust.

Azuki gathered all his strength to pull the concrete off from her body. As he took the big concrete away from her body he kneeled down and carried her in his arms.

"Morrigan... P-Please..wake up... Im going to take you to the hospital"

Morrigan had no response.

"N-nooooo Morrigan you can't... Our baby... I... I... Love you.." He pleaded as tears fell down from his eyes. His body trembled as fear came to his senses.

Azuki noticed that she wasn't breathing anymore and her body slowly turning cold. He began to panic he shook her and blood slowly came out from her nostrils. His eyes came down to her legs and saw that it began to be stained with blood. He checked her pulse with his shaking hands, and felt nothing.

She had faded away with her unborn child. There were explosions everywhere but Azuki began to be deaf he couldn't hear them any longer as he stared intensely at Morrigan's face. She looked like she was only sleeping and would wake up anytime. He wanted to hear her say his name. He wanted to see her smile.

As realization struck him. He wont be able to see them anymore. He wont be able to see her laugh, cry, even get angry and the sparkles from her eyes anymore. The blood from her nostrils flowed down her neck, her body lifeless and limp. He began to feel remorse and guilt as he blamed himself for what had happened to her. If he hadn't rejected her she would be by his side, she wouldn't had left that day wherever she had went to. He could no longer know where she could had been, and what was she up to. He could no longer know what might their child's gender, what the child could look like, and what could the child be. He would no longer be able to hear their child say the word "daddy", or even hear the child's voice.

Azuki was left with nothing. His will to move on had shattered. He wanted to accept his end with the woman he had loved but never had been able to show or to make her feel. He sat at a corner with her dead body in his arms. He stared blankly at the smokey sky tinted red from the burning inferno of the city.

They used to watch the sunset at the beachpark where they always meet up and it has the same reddish sky. He held her cold hands and put it to his cheeks. He closed his eyes as his tears fell down.

"I'll never leave you again, Morrigan I'll be right here with you" Azuki whispered.

His tears flowed continuously from his eyes, his chest hurt severely and it was difficult to breathe in the reality.

He hugged her limp lifeless body and sniffed her smell as it will be the last time he could ever smell them. His warm body was against her cold body, memories came back to him the time when their body touched each other. Now he would no longer feel the warmth that her body gave to him that night, not ever again, not for eternity.

* * *

 _What is it like to die? Do we have to fear death? Does it going to hurt? I... I feel nothing... As I close my eyes all I can remember was your eyes.. Those intimidating onyx eyes as black as the deepest black matter in space.. His emaciating voice.. Like music to my ears invigorating my every body and soul. His lips that seemed so tender and sweet, intoxicating to taste upon. But I dont remember who he was, and what his name was..._

 _Where am I? Who am I?_

 _If this is death, it feels like a dream after all. I dont remember anything. Why am I here? What is this place? It feels nostalgic to be here. Have I been here for a long time? How long has it been?_

 _All I can remember is a face of a man with a prominent widow's peak and jet black spikey hair._

 _He is handsome, I start loving his eyes and his glare. I wonder what's his name would be. Who is he anyway? Why do I keep seeing his face inside my head?_

A woman floats in an endless space of desolation and eternal nothingness with swirling auroras and deafening silence. It was like floating in eternal bliss there was no end. Even in the midst of loneliness she doesnt feel anything no sadness not even fear but the numbness is irritating it was unusual feeling. She closed her eyes her mouth instinctually opened to say words which she doesn't know she could say. It was a very foreign, unearthly, and transcendental language she had ever spoken. It was like she had known that language all her life but she doesnt know how and what language it was. After she had spoken the foreign words that had meant

"Open the star chamber that we may guide our transformation"

* * *

 _ **I hoped you liked this chapter even though it's a little bit short. I dont want to go on full details with the canon events, side events are the relevant ones for this fanfiction. I tried to balance Vegeta, Bulma and my OC. Critiques and reviews are welcome to improve my writing skills better. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7-Succession of the Witch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but my OCs belonged to me. Names used for OCs do not represent any living or non living person, or institution, if there will be such comparison it is highly coincidental.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Succession Of the Witch**

A floating door suddenly appeared in front of her. Of course she ought to enter the door for there was no other way out of this queer place of frozen space and time.

She opened the door as blinding light slowly entering the empty space coming from inside it. She walked through it, and she closed her eyes for as it was adapting to the immense light. As she entered the door she felt a different ambience. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a giant man sitting on a chair with a table in front. His skin has a dark shade of pink, his face was hairy having a long black beard and he had a pair of thorns on his head. The giant man froze in shock as he saw her. He was trembling with fear and thus she was confused. The man was out of words as cold sweats forming on his forehead. She studied her surroundings, she saw translucent bluish flame like elements floating in line behind her. She had no idea what they were, even so not that she cared.

The giant got up to his senses stood up kneeled and bowed down in front of her as his whole body is shaking. He spoke those foreign words with shaking voice and she seemed to understand. The giant man stood up gestured his hand like pointing the way in a respectful manner still his head was bowed down to her. She followed the way where the Giant man was directing her. There was big door with foreign and weird writings on the top, it seems it hadn't been usually opened or used. The door seemed to be isolated and restricted. As she touched the door a violet light started to draw pattern from her hand going through the surface of the door like fluid poured on curved patterns. Then a concentrated horizontal light came out from the center, a signal that the door was opening.

She doesn't need force to open it as it opened by itself. As it opened it revealed what is seemed to be a different realm. There were white see-through curtains aesthetically put in places. The walls were violet with gold intricate artistic patterns. The floor was foggy like dry ice thrown into water. On the center and seemingly dividing the room was a pool with glowing pink, crimson and gold liquid on it. The door behind her closed and vanished right in front of her eyes. There was no way going through the next door from the other side without going through the pool. But she felt no hesitation and no doubts. She stepped on the stairs going down the pool submerging herself. As she fully submerged herself she closed her eyes. She doesn't seem to be floating from the liquid her body was standing straight still while submerged in the liquid. She continued to walk to reach the other end of the pool. While she was walking beneath she saw a vision of a girl with lavishly long black hair with full bangs, with perfect body and curves like a goddess, heartless and emotionless cold golden yellow eyes.

As she reached the other side of the pool she felt the stairs on her footsteps slowly she emerged from the pool taking the steps of its stairs beneath. As she was completely emerged she felt something different. She can now feel some sensations down her foot, she can now feel that she is standing on a floor unlike on the other side of the pool. She realized she started to have this sensation the moment she had submerged on the pool.

The golden and pink liquid stayed on her private parts covering them. Most of it on her shoulders, head, arms legs and feet. As she had completely emerged the golden liquid solidifies turning it into gold, a crown of gold on her head extending through her jaws, and a golden armor to some various parts of the body the pink liquid became different color like pale brown as it solidifies becoming a sort of clothing but despite of it all she was still very revealing. She felt different, she felt alive, she felt being tangible. The weightlessness and numbness all gone. She felt having flesh and bones once again.

As she entered the other door in front of her. There was nothing different except that it has no pool like the room behind door behind her shut and then vanishes. There was a big glass wall sized window, looking through it you can see enormous spherical bodies floating through the frozen space and time.

"How nostalgic" she whispered to herself.

She walked across the room then decided to stop at the center. She closed her eyes and she raised her hand midline of her body her palms facing upward. Inhaling the celestial air.

"I will find you..."

She frowned as she dig deep in her thoughts. She extended her right hand out front in the level of her chest a golden staff with a violet sphere appeared and she grabbed it.

"So that is your name... Vegeta"

* * *

 **Universe ? Age?**

In a galaxy faraway a certain space pod was traveling faster than the speed of light. The passenger seemed to be an injured man that had been struggling for life and conserving scarce energy he had left. His armor and clothes were torn, broken and much of it were blood stained. Rage and vengeance burned in his heart breathing deeply on a quick pace. His pride and honor were shattered into million pieces and for him it felt much even worst and were much more painful than his shattered bones and profusely bleeding wounds.

"You... Will.. Pay for this... Kakarot" the man whispered weakly as he clenched his fists and blood had flowed out from it.

His vision started to get blurry and his eyes felt heavy. He was in the verge of losing his consciousness. Extreme exhaustion was beginning to defeat his spirit.

"I... am...Vegeta... The... Prince... Of...all... Saiya-" Vegeta gasped and fainted, his head bowed down.

After several days the space pod entered a planet named Freeza 79. The planet had been named from its owner, the tyrant intergalactic warlord Freeza.

The space pod landed and Freeza's troops found him unconscious and not in a good shape. The wounded Prince Vegeta had been placed immediately in the healing chamber. While he was submerged inside the healing tank, his recent fight against Goku played flashbacks through his mind. From the moment he had set foot inside his pod he had been haunted by the thoughts of being defeated by the low-class scum who didn't fulfill his mission. His pride and honor as a prince and as an elite of a mighty warrior race have been taken away from him once again. It was taken away first by the tyrant Freeza by killing his father their king, and destroying his home planet and the race that he was destined to rule. He was forced to obey his every bidding. Now his royal saiyan blood was once again humiliated by a 3rd class saiyan warrior who had been sent away from their home planet to purge the planet called Earth with weak inhabitants.

It was very infuriating, and devastating for him. His pride and honor were everything to him. Those were the things that gives him strength, determination, and motivation to get stronger and to defeat Freeza.

He will someday free himself from Freeza's bondage and he will be the one to rule the universe. It was his goal and it was his destiny.

Malaka a petite lizard like creature with orange mohawk hair, standing on his 2 feet, wearing an armor similar to his but it was black and has white long fabric below his chest and laid down up to his feet, was Vegeta's attending physician. He was surprised and amused by what he was seeing from the prince. Vegeta's body was jerking from the effects of the healing fluid and from the traumas he had gone through. He was breathing heavily and grunting while he wore an oxygen mask and had wires attached to various parts of his body

"I believe he maybe ready but it is important we keep emergency equipment on standby... Uhh.. Just in case" the physician spoken while he was navigating some controls on the healing chamber where Vegeta was in.

"He looks strong!" One from the two Freeza troops remarked as they witnessed Vegeta made the healing fluid boil. The thought of that low class scum fueled his anger and enraged him.

"Drain" Malaka commanded the machine as he pushed it's button. The green water had drained and revealed his drenched naked body.

He was already conscious and shook away everything that had been attached to him and the glass cover had lifted up.

"You are healed warrior, you can rise" The physician had spoken while Vegeta gathered his new strength, feeling his fully recovered body, his eyebrows were twitching and his eyes were still closed.

As he opened his eyes he stood up making the two troops gasped for air from amazement that he was still able to recover from the severe injuries he had.

He checked up his arms by flexing them and feeling every sensation of his body. He was quite satisfied that he gave out a smirk from his lips.

Vegeta had been given time to rest for awhile to be fully recovered.

"Now to see how our patient Vegeta is doing." Malaka greeted him and gave him a new set of armor and a scouter.

"It was a good thing you were wearing this armor for protection, without it I dont think you would have survive that battle and in my very humble opinion it was a miracle that you're ok" The physician said and examines his damaged armored jacket wondering what kind of battle could have done such damage. Vegeta was putting his boots on and stomping his feet to check if the boot was properly fitted.

"What happened there back on Earth Vegeta?" Malaka asked putting down the armor and turned to Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta grunted, gritted his teeth and his eyes had narrowed from the reminders of what had transpired back on Earth. He saw images of the fatal blows he had taken from that worthless Kakarot.

The prince growled as he wore his gloves and armor rapidly. Malaka was surprised by Vegeta's reaction to his question.

"Tell me where Freeza is" Vegeta had suddenly spoken in a calm neutral voice.

"Ha! You're not strong enough to worry about Freeza" The physician answered.

"I'm not getting enough to do his dirty work!" Vegeta replied.

"Now Vegeta, you must calm down. You haven't finished your recovery, and I'd be a fool to release you if you weren't a hundred percent" Malaka

"Ha! I've never felt better! So get ready for your next patient as Freeza's going to be checking in" Vegeta said arrogantly walking out of the room.

"But wait! You cant go! Huh?"

Malaka looked at the table and noticed that he left his scouter. The physician grabbed the scouter and ran behind Vegeta that had passed the open door.

"But... Uhhh... Wait Vegeta you're forgetting your scouter!" Malaka reminded Vegeta trying to give the scouter to the prince.

"Keep it Doc, I wont be needing it" Vegeta answered.

"But!" The physician could only say as Vegeta continued to walk without the chance of stopping him.

Malaka knew the prince's rebellious and stubborn behavior very well he had known him since he was a kid when Freeza had taken him to be an Elite soldier. The physician new very well that he wont be able to stop Vegeta.

Vegeta had been able to learn the Earthling's ability to sense ki and their ki manipulation from that short amount of time he had stayed in Earth. From the severity of his injuries he suffered from Earth he had gained quite a lot of zenkai boost.

Vegeta walked through the hallway as guards pay respect to him,even though Freeza was a lot stronger than him they knew how strong he was.

" _Soon I will return to Earth and this time I wont be defeated but first on to the planet Namek"_ Vegeta thought to himself while he looked down on the floor while walking. A very familiar green boots came to his vision and he looked up raising his eyebrows. It was Cui a purpled skin alien with protruded hole at each side of his elongated head, and a antennae like thing below his cheeks wearing the same kind of black armor, black spandex pants, white gloves, green boots and a scouter on his left eye.

"Well Vegeta, I hear you had quite a battle." Cui sneered and both hands were on his waist.

"You couldn't take one weakling planet with two sidekicks, and if my reports are correct. You couldn't take down a saiyan of third class" the purpled skin alien exasperated with a smirk on his thick lips.

"Out of my face! I dont have time to waste with the likes of you Cui!" Vegeta snarled and walked pass him.

"Just a second" Cui said and put his right hand above Vegeta's shoulder plate of his armor.

"Word is Freeza isn't too happy with you and your selfish attitude, Vegeta" Cui warned the prince.

"Hn! Well, let Freeza do something about it" Vegeta answered with utter sarcasm.

Cui was quickly infuriated from the prince's arrogance and gritted his teeth with a low growl.

"Hey! You mind letting go of me?" Vegeta said with a threatening tone as Cui's hand trembled from animosity as he removed it from Vegeta's shoulder.

"My 'dear friend' you're making a terrible mistake. You can never defeat the all powerful Freeza for there is no one in this universe that can" Cui bragged as he walked at his side

"What?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow

"You dont get it do you? Let me put it in plain english Freeza is indestructible!" Cui exclaimed in an utmost confidence.

"We'll see! All I wanna know is where did Freeza go?!" Vegeta raged and turned his head to the purpled skin alien.

Cui smirked and answered.

"The planet Namek"

 _"Oh no! He must have heard Raditz's message! If he collects the dragonballs first and he will become indestructible!"_ Vegeta enraged inside his thoughts turning his face away from Cui to avoid him seeing the wide-eyed and teeth gritting expression on his face.

"Why dont you just do the smart thing and just give up. You'll never get those dragonballs. Trust me Vegeta, Freeza will most certainly find them first and then destroy the planet Namek." Cui taunted.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and growled as he was enraged from the fact that Freeza had learned about his trump card and the warlord was already on the move.

"I'LL GET YOU FREEEZAAA!" The prince roared and stormed away from Cui.

"WAIT VEGETA!" Cui shouted but weren't able to stop the saiyan prince.

On his way was Malaka, and called his name. He had stopped and looked at the scouter the physician was holding by his hand. Malaka was surprised and confused as the saiyan quickly snatched the scouter from his hand and ran away saying.

"On second thought I think I'll need this"

He ran fast going to the space pod station where there was a woman on the way blocking the door of the space pod that Vegeta was going to ride in. The woman had a long jet black hair with full V shaped bangs, wearing a gold wide head fitted cylindrical crown with gold plates loose on both sides, golden egyptian collar with blue and black stripes, azure blue top, golden bracelets high double slit long skirt with a loose gi buttom underneath, and brown boots with golden anklet. Her face was stunningly beautiful with golden emotionless peircing eyes with a red line underneath that looked like an eyeliner, pointy nose and tiny pinkish lips, she had a fair pale complexion and a slim curvacious body. On her right hand she held a staff with a dark purple sphere on it's end.

The woman looked at Vegeta apathetically.

The prince was surprised for he had never seen this woman before, and she looked very peculiar with her outfit but he had no time to be curious.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Cui and Malaka were behind the prince chasing and calling his name. Cui noticed the woman and looked at her like she was an intruder.

"Huh?! Who are you?!" Cui shouted at the woman with hostility.

The woman's golden eyes suddenly transformed into a burning inferno of snake like eyes and looked at the two beings behind Vegeta. Cui and Malaka suddenly stopped and seemed to be in a trance, their eyes were blank and distant.

"Leave..." The woman commanded. Her eyes turned back to it's golden color.

The two aliens obeyed and walked inside the hall without saying a word.

Vegeta was surprised, confused and also amused by what he had witness. His eyes were widened and thoughts were bewildered. The saiyan prince suspected that this woman may be Freeza's new henchmen but he was confused why would Cui not know her.

"W-who are you?" Vegeta gritted his teeth out of annoyance.

"My name is... Hella, my dear prince Vegeta" the woman answered.

 _What the fuck?!_

"Get out of the way! I dont have much enough time to waste up on you!" Vegeta barked at her.

"Dont get so cocky my prince. I have proposition to make.. I know you would be interested." Hella said beguilingly.

Vegeta started to get suspicious. He never trust anyone but yet he felt curiosity and wanted to know the woman's proposition. He tried to analyze her but he had no idea who or what she was. The woman was no threat at all he couldn't even feel her ki or maybe she was hiding it. He couldn't feel her ki but there was something deep from it, he could not understand it but he cant just underestimate her. He was tempted to use the scouter but he hesitated. Instead he extended his arms and faced his palm to her direction. He started charging an energy blast in his hand.

"For the last time, I said get out of my way or I'll blast you" Vegeta threatened Hella with his murderous eyes locked on her. The woman didn't move not even an inch. She stayed still.

"Come with me, train and be a... What you call it? Ahhh yes... Legendary... Super... Saiyan. After that kill Freeza with your own bare hands." The woman spoke in an alluring but inscrutable voice.

Vegeta's eyes had widened and was shocked by what the woman had just offered him but was skeptical.

"Who do you think you are making a fool out of?! What do you want from me? What are you?!" Vegeta snapped at her. He wanted to blast her right away but there was a hint of curiosity at the back of his mind.

"I am a life form that was created to fulfill your desires, to fulfill your destiny to be the strongest and rule over the universe my dear prince.. That is all I wanted as well." Hella smiled genuinely, her face completely changed from being apathetic to utter sincerity.

Vegeta's mind battled, he was bewildered, confused and dumbfounded. How could this woman possibly knew his dreams and ambitions like she had known him very well. The energy blast that had been charging at his hand vanished as he lowered his hands. He was indeed desperate to get stronger and defeat Freeza. He had even came to resorts unimaginable having to wish immortality to the dragonballs.

"Train? I dont have much enough time for that. You see by now Freeza is on planet Namek gathering the dragonballs, now with you pestering me on my way, he is going to have much enough time to get all the dragonballs. He will get his wish and finally be an immortal! Now use your brain! Even if I become a Super saiyan do you think I would be able to kill him?! Now get out of my way!" Vegeta shouted clenching his fists.

"I can take you to a realm where your 5 days travel to Namek will equivalent to a year there, and I can manipulate the gravity force there... As many times your planet's gravitational pull, so you can enhance your speed and strength. Do not worry about traveling hours my darling, I can take you to Namek within minutes" Hella insisted with her playful smile.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow as more curiosity rans through his mind.

"Y-you're trying to trick me with lies woman!"

"There's no arguing with you saiyan. Let's just have a deal... If you can land a punch on my face you win and go on with your own way. But if I kiss you on your cheek I win, and you will come with me and train" Hella blushed and giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"W-what?! How dare you toy with me, NO MORE PLAYING GAMES! I WONT SPARE YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE A WOMAN! NOW DIE!" Vegeta roared as he dashed and launched his ki charged fist to punch her with great speed that a normal human wouldn't be able to see with naked eyes

In a blink of an eye she was on his side and the punch had landed to an empty space. Vegeta was not aware and had no time to react from the kiss she gave on his cheek that had startled him and his eyes were widened from shock.

 _"Such great speed.." Vegeta thought._

He quickly launched his other hand for another fatal punch. Hella quickly blocked his ki charged fist with her own bare hands. As his fist impacted to her palm it gave out a powerful shockwave that shook the ground.

"I've already won my dear prince. You cant even land a single punch on a girl like me" Hella smirked with her piercing eyes locked to his.

Vegeta's eyes were wide opened from disbelief. The woman looked fragile but there were something in her eyes that seemed to be dangerous, enigmatic, powerful and flamboyant. The saiyan prince gritted his teeth as he quickly removed his hand from hers. He was very furious it seemed that even this woman surpasses his strength.

"You can become much stronger than you can ever imagine... If you come with me... Just trust me my dear prince..." Hella whispered in an alluring and enticing way.

Hella glared at his eyes with a smirk on her lips. Vegeta couldn't speak another word to decline but his stubbornness and distrustfulness still made him hesitant. He glared back at her eyes expressing his defiance.

"My prince, I won our little game. So I have to make you come with me. You dont have to worry about Freeza and the dragonballs you'll be in Namek just in time."

"What?!" Vegeta shouted as Hella raised her staff and a violet concentrated beam came upward from the sphere into the air. The beam struck an empty space above them it began to form a portal.

"NO! IM NOT COMING WITH YOU WITCH!" Vegeta yelled at her.

Hella replied with a chuckle she pointed her staff at him and a violet energy quickly came out from it and struck Vegeta. The energy covered Vegeta's whole body making them paralyzed.

"WHAT... HAVE Y-YOU DONE.. TO ME? I-I C-CANT...MOVE!" Vegeta stummered as all his muscle were tensed and struggling to move.

"Just relax my dear prince."

Hella pointed her staff at the portal and the two of them were sucked into it.

Vegeta had never seen such place, everything was dark with auroras swirling around. He was still covered with that violet barrier,and he still cant move his body. The two of them where flying and traveling fast until he saw a light coming from the far end.

The intense light came nearer and nearer and it became bigger and bigger. Vegeta covered his eyes with his arms.

As he opened his eyes they landed on a white sleek concrete flatform that seemed to be an entrance to a building with two side wings behind them. The surroundings had a constant bright iridescent white aurora. Its reflective floor is of undefined area, and the boundaries seemed to stretch to infinity in all directions even though it appears to have a definite atmosphere, limiting its size.

"Welcome Prince, the earthling has this kind of place too. They call this 'the room of spirit and time', your recent opponent kakarot entered on a place like this as well. As you can see the sand timer over there at both side wings, they are the indicator of our time spent here, usually 1 day is equivalent to a year, but what I did was your 5 days travel to Namek would be spent here as 1 whole year"

" _How did she know about Kakarot?"_ Vegeta turned his face to the woman and twitched his lips.

"Food supplies will not be a problem. I can give you anything you want to eat, bathing quarters and sleeping quarters are over there, do not worry you'll have your privacy. There is no night or day in here so I'll make sure to manage your time of training and rest."

Vegeta grunted and folded his arms. His eyes wandered inspecting the area.

"As you step out of the platform over the threshold of the training area brings one immediately into ten times one's own weight. I can manipulate the gravity pull depending on your capability. The air grows increasingly dense and the temperature fluctuates in the recesses beyond, which can be threatening for you as this place has no definite boundaries."

Vegeta felt a thrill inside him even though he was still skeptical. Extreme places were an ideal place for a saiyan to train.

"I'll always be here watching you, and be ready to heal you in cases of emergency. But before you test for yourself, I want you to meet someone."

"Huh?!" Vegeta grunted with a scowl on his face. Hella walked at the edge of the platform, she tapped the end of her staff into the ground. It gave out a violet ray that spread out like a wave of water when a leaf had fallen on top of it.

"APOPHIS, MULEK EZ DETRUMVIYA VAEZTUM!" (Apophis serpent of darkness rise) Hella shouted then a big circular writings of unidentified violet texts were formed in the ground several feets away from them. Flashes of light came out from it and it became an enormous black hole. Vegeta suddenly heard a loud monstrous growl, from how loud it was he could tell that 'this' creature was indeed enormous.

An enormous black serpent about a thousand meters in length came out flying from the black portal underneath it and had quickly closed. It's body had curled as it landed and shook the ground. The serpent's head raised up 300 meters above the ground. Vegeta gasped for air with widened eyes and opened mouth. The creature was so enormous and majestic.

The serpent's eyes had a black schlera and burning crimson red iris with a black vertical pupils, and a hood on it's neck like cobras have with large spikes behind it. The creature was facing them and breathed heavily giving a low growl. The serpent locked it's eyes to Hella.

"ISCHTEMAK FEMA HELLA, MORTE CALA MAESHMAVATUK?" The serpent growled on a voice that echoed the definite infinity of the place, and trembled the ground.

"Would you mind speaking a language I understand? And what's this... Creature had to do with me?" Vegeta chimed in.

"MULESH AKVANAGUM MAL HALOFESIA" Hella growled in a very low voice, and her appearance changed completely. Her eyes were cold, vicious, and murderous. Vegeta couldn't understand himself, he was a brave man but the looks on her eyes gave him chills down his spine or rather he was amused.

The creature didn't say a word and remained still.

"Transform Apophis..." Hella spoken apathetically.

The serpent's whole body had brighten and it compressed into a smaller size in front of them. It transformed into a more humanoid form about 6 feet tall with a feet to stand and hands to grasp. The creature's face was still snake like, still had it's hood on it's neck and had a muscular physique. Apophis's skin had black scales and yellow ones on it's neck.

"My dear prince I want you to meet Apophis, you will fight him at the end of your training to test your strength." Hella said turned to face Vegeta.

"Do you think showing off would scare me? Im really getting annoyed, How about I end the two of you right now" The saiyan had spoken arrogantly.

Apophis frowned in disgust and glared at the saiyan prince.

"Arrogant mortal, I will bathe with your saiyan blood" Apophis hissed but could clearly be heard, it's voice was like hissing of a snake.

"You can always try my darling prince" Hella said softly.

"I wont tolerate this mockery!" Vegeta shouted and charged Apophis with an energy blast. The creature stood still and folded it's arms. The energy blast collided into it's body and exploded. Hella didn't moved as well as her hair swayed as the air from the blast struck her. As the smoked had cleared Apophis wasn't damaged at all not even a scratch, and looked at Vegeta with indifference.

Vegeta gasped for air from disbelief. He grunted and gritted his teeth as he started to get convinced to what Hella had been offering him.

"Now, now that's enough... Apophis is as much as strong as Freeza my dear so you would have to fight him when you're ready." Hella smiled at the infuriated saiyan.

"NUSHTERAK!" Apophis yelled, gritted his teeth and was furious.

Hella glared at the creature with her cold piercing eyes Apophis quickly neutralized himself but his clenched fist were trembling.

"Now Apophis, return from whence you came! Return here when I summon thee." The woman commanded the creature.

A Black portal was formed underneath Apophis' feet and he slowly sank into it.

* * *

 _ **Vegeta, Malaka and Cui's interaction were all based from English ocean dub because it was what I had saved on my phone the time I was writing the scene and yes the realm where Hella had took Vegeta was in fact The Room of Spirit and Time but it's not the same as the Earth's. As you have read Vegeta had been shown to be weak, for me defeat and weakness are essential factors for character development PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8- Obsessive Devotion

**A/N: It took me a while to finish this chapter and Im really really sorry I had busy at work and to some life changing circumstances. I will try my best to make it up to you guys. I would like to thank to those who put interest with my work. I hope you would enjoy this chapter please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Dragonball Z, Dragonball Super and all of it's character are all owned by Funimation, Fuji Tv, Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. I do own my original characters tho**

 **Chapter 8-Obssesive Devotions**

The abominable creature had vanished right before their eyes. The saiyan prince was absolutely livid from the thoughts of him being too left behind.

 _"I wont accept this! This is preposterous! I am not supposed to be here! I'll just find a way to get out of here, and a way to get rid of this witch! How dare this woman toy with me! I will make her pay! Yes.. Im going to get stronger and I will kill anyone who will get in my way. "_

Vegeta smirked as he thought to himself.

"You have something in your mind my darling?" Hella interrupted his train of thoughts.

"STOP MAKING THOSE RIDICULOUS ENDEARMENT!" The saiyan yelled at the woman.

"Dont be so grumpy now dear, why dont you start making some warm ups. Just so you know your arch rival Kakarot will be having his own training at 100 times the gravity of planet Earth on his way to Namek. He might as well become a super saiyan. "Hella giggled.

"W-what?! H-How could you possibly know that?! A-are you one of Freeza's henchman?! Y-you Bitch! " Vegeta stuttered with his widened eyes locked at the mischievous woman.

"I just know... I will show you soon, but for now go and train if you dont want to be left behind. Unleash your true power, become a super saiyan my dear prince- of-all-saiyan, soon to be Emperor of the galaxies!" Hella retorted as she sauntered heading inside the building and left the furious prince. Vegeta had a confused look on his face from what the woman had told him. He clenched his fist with unfathomable burst of rage inside his chest. He shouted out from the top of his lungs blowing out all the winds from it. A blue and bright aura exploded from him.

 _"I'll find a way to get out of here! I need to get the Dragonballs before Freeza could!"_

He then took his steps toward the edge of the flatform. His stone cold onyx eyes glared at the white infinity.

 _"Who is this woman? It seems she knows a lot of things. She is not to be trusted.I will get back at her soon for interferring with my plans."_

Vegeta's eyes wandered around as he inspects his surroundings with curiosity.

 _"What kind of a place is this? If I find this God forsaken place useless for me that witch will suffer my wrath."_

 _"TCH! Kakarot? A SUPER SAIYAN?! HAH! How could possibly that clown be a super saiyan? A low class garbage like him! That witch is a LIAR!"_

 _"In fact I am the only one who deserves such privilege. I am an elite, an upper class and I am the prince of all saiyans after all I am from a royal bloodline. There is no way for such a low class wretch to attain such previledge and supremacy!"_

 _"That wench is making a good joke!_ "

 _"I will be the strongest of all, no one shall ever defy me. They shall fear and tremble upon my very name! I, Vegeta will be their destruction!"_

Vegeta's lips smirked and his eyes were burning with desire and ambition. When his feet touched the floor that was considered as training grounds. He felt his body weight multiplied into ten folds. He struggled a bit but his body could easily tolerate the sudden change in the gravity force.

 _"Tch. Such a waste of time this is?"_ Vegeta thought to himself and twitched his lips from dismay.

Suddenly the force became intense and Vegeta wasn't expecting it. His trembling knees fell down on the floor. It was a struggle to even lift a finger.

"Lesson number 1, never underestimate your enemy. Environment can be your friend but it can also be your worst enemy and lesson number 2 never get over confident, Over confidence is parallel to foolishness these two things are the very reasons of your downfall" Vegeta heard Hella's voice from behind.

The saiyan prince grunted and clenched his teeth as he struggled to stand up. All his muscles were tensed as he felt his body weight multiplied into thousands and even his eyeballs, bones, and internal organs were all struggling to stick together.

Droplets of sweat falls to the ground so rapidly like rainfall due to the intesity of the gravity.

"I want you to look at this"

Hella pointed her staff to the direction where Vegeta was. It projected a beam of light from it's orb and struck the white platform. It formed a light in the ground where images can be seen. Vegeta saw within the light a man he knew very well. It was Kakarot on his training and the younger saiyan looked carefree as he was doing his training routine inside a dome that it seemed to be a space craft.

"Are you now convinced?"

Hella interrupted the saiyan as he watch intensely.

Then it reminded him of their last battle. He slowly stood up.

"I AM VEGETA! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I AM AN ELITE! AN UPPER CLASS! I WONT LET MYSELF BE DEFEATED AGAIN BY THAT LOW CLASS WRETCH!" Vegeta shouted as a flamboyant blue aura exploded from him.

Hella who stood on the platform was amused from the saiyan's will and determination. Her eyes widened and mouth slightly opened from awe and admiration. Her cheeks have reddened and turned her face away from him. She pulled the staff away and the light with images vanished right before their eyes.

When Vegeta took a deep breath and had calmed a bit, he started his training exercises by push ups, shadow punching and kicking. Hella left him to train for himself. A day in Earth had already passed and Vegeta hasn't returned to the platform yet.

Hella went out to look for him in the surrounding area. She found him very far away and teleported in front of him. The saiyan looked exhausted but was still doing push ups.

"It has been quite awhile by now, I thought you would be returning by yourself. Now stop and take a rest" Hella commanded.

"Leave me alone woman, and I take orders from no one!"

"You wont achieve anything if you push too hard. Now let your body rest for it to recover you can not get any stronger if your body becomes useless. Just so you know I will not heal or recover your body just because of your foolishness and stubborness. With the right training routine we must let your own body to adapt to strenous activities and extreme conditions."

"HAH! Is this what you call training?! Is this what will make me a Super Saiyan?! SUCH CHILD'S PLAY!"

Vegeta was really testing her patience. Hella out of irritation narrowed her piercing eyes and tapped the ground with her golden staff. Vegeta suddenly collapsed like a pancake flat into the ground. He was grunting loud and it was obvious that he had difficulty on breathing as his chest rapidly goes up and down. He can even feel his eyeballs weighing thousands and the air becomes more densed making it hard to breath. Hella was standing still and looking down at him.

"You can now feel it dont you? Your internal organs will not last any longer. I know its hard to breathe and your lungs will collapse by it's own weight soon. Your blood vessels are slowly being damaged even your own blood weighs too much your body will not take it any longer and you'll be crushed flat into the ground. So is this what you call a child's play? You insufferable saiyan"

The stubborn saiyan grunted and breathed with all his might. Trying hard to fight the force that is pulling him down. He could not even move his jaws to speak. Even the sweat on his body weighted multiple times heavier as it dropped to the ground with great speed.

I...Wont... Let this... Bitch.. just... Toy..with.. me.. I.. AM... VEGETA! The saiyan screamed from inside his thoughts.

His vision had started to get blurry as he barely could open his eyes from all the extreme weight. He struggled very hard to just clench his fist and slowly he tried to flex his knees to achieve a bowing position.

The only thing that is in his mind was the need to survive this. He needed to prove that he will not be taken down by a mere extreme condition as saiyans have evolved and were born with great adaptation to extreme conditions. He had been to such great extent as he travelled the interstellar space and had been through different planets with different extreme conditions. But this time it was different it was like he was experiencing gravitational tidal forces from a nearby star if someone comes too close to it that a mere earthling human body had already been crushed and flattened in a surface or platform.

As Vegeta tried hard to slowly curl his body Hella's eyes have widened with her mouth slowly opening from amazement and admiration.

Vegeta flared his blue aura wildly from the little strength he had left. His pupiless eyes widened as he grunted loudly. The blue aura had slowly been mixed with golden streaks of aura and finally turning all of it into bright yellow that shined and radiates like the milky way star called Sun looking at it from an atmosphered planet

Is he turning into?.. but his hair is still black? Hella thought to herself with amusement.

Then all of a sudden the aura vanished into thin air and Vegeta was knocked out. He collapsed into the floor like he had fallen from hundreds of feet from above.

"Finally...oh my dear prince. You really wont give up. How astonishing."

Hella teleported them both back to the quarters. She put Vegeta on his sleeping quarters by just pointing her staff to him, shooting a violet beam and covering his body with it. With the movement of her staff she directed his floating body into the bed and healed his internal injuries. She changed his clothing by pointing her staff to him and just like magic his clothes were changed into royal blue pajamas with a comfortable fabric. She giggled a bit from how the ruthless and furious saiyan had looked wearing those pajamas. She prepared a set of new armor and spandex suit for him by pointing her staff at the side table and the clothings and armor appear neatly placed above the side table.

Hella sitted at Vegeta's side. She looked at his peaceful defenseless face with admiration. Her pale cheeks had began to blush and her cold emotionless eyes turned into sparkling golden sphere with deep radiance.

Hella lifted her hand slowly going to his face. Her cold fingers gently touched the bottom of his lips.

"I will give everything you ever wanted my dear prince. No one shall interfere in my way. Not even her"

Hella's warm blushing and sparkling eyes had transformed back into her pale and white dead face with her eyes as cold as ever glaring at him with a demonic and bitter smirk on her lips.

"You desire him"

A playful child's voice that seemed to be a boy came from out of nowhere suddenly rang into her ears awakening her senses from her tranced state.

Hella quickly stood up and her glaring eyes wandered the surrounding area to find where the voice came from in her defensive and predative mode.

"Where are you intruder"

Hella whispered with a murderous tone with it.

"Im right behind you"

Hella quickly turned to her back but there was no one there.

"You will pay for your insolence.."

Hella walked a few steps with her eyes still wandering the area like a predator hunting the prey.

"I know you are very strong, but please dont hurt me, it seems my existence is being drawn into you"

 _"What?! I could not locate the bastard, where is that rat? I swear Im going rip him apart. "_

"My name is Pharos. I dont know why I am here. Please do not hurt me."

"Show yourself."

"But promise you wont hurt me I am just a little boy you know"

Hella grunted from irritation but curiosity over runs her. She was baffled on how in the world someone or something get into that realm.

"Alright I will not hurt you, now show yourself"

"You promise?"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE MY MIND?!"

"Alright, Im right here!"

Hella turned at her side there she found a little calm humanoid boy with teal skin, short white hair, purple eyes and with rather child like features. He has

a blue halo on the back of his head. He is wearing a gray and navy blue striped pajamas and with his bare feet touching the floor. If the boy would be compared to an Earthling child he would be at least 7 years old.

Hella was surprised and shocked as the little boy revealed himself

The appearance of this boy looks very familiar...

"I dont really know why I am here, But my existence is drawn to where you are Hella-sama"

"I understand now, Just dont get in my way or you'll end up just like the others, you seem peculiar that is why Im not ending your existence"

"Oh no! Dont worry Hella-sama. My existence just comes and goes"

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"I dont know either! it feels like sleeping and waking up"

"It seems irritating to me"

"Hella-sama please dont hate me, Just let me be with you, pretty please?"

"I'll think about that. Maybe I could find some use of you. But then Do not purposely show yourself to the saiyan, do you understand? If I find you useless thats the end of you"

"I could do some errands Hella-sama! Of Course Yes! Well..uhm he really still cant see me anyways" The mysterious boy's face turned enthusiastic.

"I said purposely didnt I?"

The mysterious boy chuckled as he vanishes then appeared near the sleeping saiyan. The little boy kneeled down and rested his both hands on the bedside his innocent eyes locked at Vegeta's face. But the boy's facial expression suddenly changed into somewhat frightened, and uneasy.

"What are you doing?" Hella asked anxiously.

"I think you should be careful playing with fire" Pharos answered cautionarily different from his usual childish mischievous tone.

Hella bursted out a laugh at the boy.

"Thats absurd, How dare you warn me? You are a very amusing young little boy"

"Please be careful Hella-sama"

Pharos stood up and faced Hella. His eyes were like hers. They were piercing, cold and emotionless. Then came afterwards were Grim words that came out from his mouth.

 _"Magna culpa nostra_ _poena danda nobis_ _usque ad finem erit dierum._ _Ad finem temporum"_ _(Our guilt is great_ _We will have to be punished_ _Until the end of days_ _Until the end of time)_

With a blink of an eye the boy vanished from Hella's sight yet she was puzzled and astonished.

That Angel, From the looks of his Halo he is a high priest. I am really wondering how? Very intriguing. Why did he react in such a way with Vegeta?

 _"I need answers well I'll just have to torture the information out of him next time we meet."_

" _I hate riddles."_

Meanwhile In a far away realm in an unknown time and space a mysterious very small, childlike humanoid figure. His purple and blue-striped face

with a near blank expression and has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body, which bears two "all" kanjis on the front. His head has a lemon-like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. He also has an extremely high and childlike voice.

The mysterious being was playing a board game with miniature floating planets and stars in a platform. Suddenly the upside down triangular platform fell to the floor together with all the floating objects with it.

As the planets, stars and other objects rolled on the floor the mysterious being's expression didnt changed at all. The mysterious being has two tall attendants (description) on his side who both became alarmed and hostile.

"I can feel her" a childlike whisper came out from the mysterious being's mouth.

The two tall humanoid attendants were speechless but their reactions spoke louder than words. They were both anxious. They knew very well what the mysterious being was referring to. They were so alerted like they had forseen a great affliction.

Meanwhile back in the Realm of Spirit and Time where Hella took Vegeta by force. The saiyan prince had slept for quite awhile now. His eyes slowly opened and wandered the area. He moved his body up to a sitting position and realized he was alone in the room. With his surprise his body had been fully recovered from his recent strenous and fatal training. He stared at his wide opened right hand and slowly clenched his fist firmly with a smirk on his face but immediately transformed into a frown as his stomach rumbled from hunger.

The saiyan stood up with his feet and to his shock he realized what he was wearing. It was the first time ever again he had slept all peaceful and cozy wearing pajamas the last time he had remembered was when we was just a proud little boy and proclaimed himself again and again the royal crown prince of the almighty warrior race.

He had already forgotten how to sleep like a normal person. He had always been like a wild animal always alert and hostile. Even with the space pod's deep sleep it was never peaceful and rejunivating having himself get ready for a purge. It was like a never ending battle, there was no rest, no time to spare. Every second and every particles of his breath was survival.

Vegeta was furious of himself letting his guard down. He had been so careless that someone had been able to change his clothes just like that. Anger bursted out from his as his blue aura exploded from his body evaporating the clothes he wore.

" _Nobody will ever touch me again in my sleep! I will make you pay bitch!"_

For him his pride had been stepped upon once again being defenseless and at mercy of a mere woman. The blood flowing through his veins were once a great race of merciless warriors feared by nations, species and civilizations. Now once again he felt he was slapped right on his face and was treated like a helpless little child,and a prince of no one.

The once proud, blood thirsty, fearless, and ruthless Prince of all Saiyan was now under the care of a woman he doesnt even know. He was not the kind of person to be taken care of. He would never ever let anyone do that for him. It was not a pleasure at all. It was disgraceful for him. He felt disgusted.

He quickly wore the set of armor and spandex suit left for him on the bedside table. He walked outside the room and found a big round table full of enticing food and delicacies from God knows where it came from. From the sight of it all he suddenly had forgotten all his sentiments as his stomach grumbled begging him to fuck with it and just consume everything edible.

Meanwhile in a far away spiral galaxy. The local Orion Arm of the Milky Way is some 3,500 light years across. It's approximately 10,000 light years in length. The sun, the Earth, and all the other planets in that certain solar system reside within this Orion Arm. We're located close to the inner rim of this spiral arm, about halfway along its length.

A Namekian spaceship travels greater than the speed of light. It's passengers were 3 earthlings an adult male, female and a child. They were Krillin, Bulma and Gohan on their way to the Planet Namek to gather the dragonballs there to revive their fallen friends from the recent attack from the two juvenile saiyans who had been hunting for the dragonballs as well.

Krillin and Gohan had been sleeping to reserve some energy for they will need it for their mission at Planet Namek. Bulma on the other had stayed awake and felt really irritated at the two boys for they werent that cautious and seemed carefree despite of them traveling afar from their home planet. It was her first time to be so far from her home. Everything she about was left behind. She was on checking everything they would need the time they would arrive and touchdown the planet she knew very little about.

She was a very brave girl. She had been with Goku's adventure ever since. They had traveled through so much places this would be the most exotic place she would ever been.

" _How could they sleep like this?"_

She thought to herself frowning at the two boys who were both snoring like they were sleeping at their own very home.

She sighed with disappointment. She was worried but yet excited. The blue haired woman had always been free spirited and loves adventure. She was the one who doesnt want to get left behind. She was one of a kind woman even though she was not a fighting type. Her brain was her ultimate weapon and had always been a big help for the team. She was not the kind of a woman that is a damsel in distress. She could always take care of herself. She was not a nuisance.

They would arrive the planet soon. Her scientific side overwhelms her from how the space ship they were in was designed. She wanted to discover how it was made from the native people of the said planet.

She could take home those knowledge from the Namekian species and use it for her future inventions.

 _"Oh what awaits us? and Yamcha.. what about him?"_

She breathed out another sigh. Her relationship with the man had been on the rocks. It had shattered her heart when she witnessed right in front of her eyes how the man she loved, her first love was killed by the two heartless and ruthless saiyans. Her boyfriend who gave up his life trying to protect everthing they have, their planet and it's future.

But what's even more heartbreaking was the knowledge of lies and infedility Yamcha had been doing. His eyes were always wandering around other girls. She was the one who taught Yamcha how to be more confident being around girls but it all turned out to be not doing good.

She made up her mind to take a break for awhile with him and just see what might happen. If he would change ways she would maybe give him a chance.

As she thought of these things the recent fight between the Z warriors and the two saiyans replayed inside her head. It reminded her that the other saiyan was still alive. The one who claims to be the Prince of all Saiyans. It sent shivers down her spine from how ruthless and bloodthirsty the Saiyan Prince had shown them. He had never shown any mercy even with his own comrade.

" _How one become so evil?"_

She thought to herself. They had recently discovered that her closest friend, the very first one she had met, the boy who was very naive and innocent, Goku who had saved Earth and everyone plenty of times now also came from where those two saiyans came from. How ironic was it to think it should have been a good reunion but it ended up killing each other even with Goku's own brother who would hurt his own nephew. She had an impression that saiyans were a barbaric race, who always thirst for blood and battle. She had observed it somehow with her lifelong friend and realized that was why Goku had always shown enthusiasm and excitement with every battle and challenges they had faced in the past. He never showed cowardness. Inspite of these new discoveries they never felt different being around with Goku. He was still the boy she met many years ago. The one who had always riskes his own life and saved everyone from total destruction.

After all these thoughts inside her head she decided to have something to drink. She stood up and as she turned around 3 creatures were behind her.

The two humanoid creatures at the sides were tall and cyan-skinned individuals. They wear a long purple and yellow coat which coves their face to their knees. Under their coat, they wear a gray-lined suit. As headwear, they don oddly shaped hats of bronze color, with a long and thin pointy end at the top and a small gray ball at the tip. There were no known expression for their faces but for Bulma they had looked on guard and were creatures she had never seen before. The creature on the center was a small humanoid figure with purple and blue-striped face

with a near blank expression and has no visible nose. He wears a pink vest on his body, which bears two "all" kanjis on the front. His head has a lemon-like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. "Hello!" an extremely high and childlike voice greeted the shocked and frozed blue haired woman.

As Bulma was going to scream out of shock both of the two creatures at the side tapped the tip end of their right pointed shoes on to the ground. They act in unison with each other and stand in a very disciplined posture, motionlessly at the same exact time and everything around them had became frozen in space and time except the four of them.

Bulma with her loud scream intervened by the sudden events gasped for air as her skin became white with her eyes wide open wandered around realizing what had just happened. She felt like her mind wants to leave her body as she couldn't absorb the reality of what was happening. She cant even speak her throat felt so dry as she tried to swallow her own saliva but she couldnt.

"We do not have much enough time" the small creature said in a casual childish tone.

"W-WHO A-ARE YOU?! W-WHAT DO Y-YOU W-W-WANT FROM M-M-MEEEHH?! The blue haired woman stuttered hysterically.

The small creature stepped forward and aimed his right hand to the shaking blue haired woman.

"I know you are scared. I can not tell you now why I have to do this. But you need to stay alive."

"W-WHAT?! W-WHAT ARE YOU..DOI- I DONT! WAAAAAAIT! As Bulma screamed the only thing she saw afterwards was a blinding bright light and it felt warm like an embrace from a mother to her infant child.

As it all happened she woke up from her desk and realized she had fallen asleep there. She turned her head towards the two boys who were snoring and reminded her how she felt irritated from the two. She couldnt remember how long and how she ended up sleeping there. She checked their location and distance from their destination and it was odd she felt time had passed by but it seemed they didnt even moved at all.

She suddenly felt tired and decided to sleep at her designated sleeping quarter.

Back in the Room of Spirit and time where Hella had taken Vegeta to. The prince had finished eating all the food that had been on the table.

"Did you like it?" Hella's alluring voice suddenly came touching his ears.

Vegeta violently exploded out an energy blast from his hand to the direction where he sensed that irritating voice would be and it was behind him. Hella was quick to dodge that fatal blow that might blow a moon by turning sideways.

"Woah! thats a really nice way to say thank you" Hella

"You know what,I think it would be a delightful idea for me to just blast you off right here right now. Im really getting pissed off with you getting me stuck in this God forsaken place against my own will!"

Vegeta lashed out with a menacing glare as he exploded out his blue looked like a saiyan getting himself prepared for a fierce battle.

"Oh really..." Hella sighed with indifference.

"DO NOT EVER TREAT ME AS A JOKE! YOU WILL SUFFER MY WRATH. I WILL END YOU WITCH!"

Vegeta raged out exploding his blue aura more violently that shook the ground.

"Very well then saiyan, I am ready when you are." Hella smirked and her body stayed standing still waiting for the outraged saiyan's first attack.

Vegeta suddenly felt a burst of excitement as his saiyan instinct for battle was stimulated. The saiyan prince curled his lips into a menacing smirk as his thirst for battle overwhelmed him.

 **A/N: I hope you all guys enjoyed this chapter, please do leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments. I will try my best to update new chapters. Again i would like to apologize it took me awhile to update a new. Please support my fanfiction. Thank you!**


End file.
